


Just a Casual Thing

by blxcksirius (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex, eighth year, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blxcksirius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the eighth years come to Hogwarts for their last year of schooling, all the dormitories are taken by the other students, so they are made to share private bed chambers. Somehow Draco and Harry become roommates and one thing leads to another and they come to an agreement on how to release their energy without killing each other. Draco calls it 'Just a casual thing', but they both realize its more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shower

Draco had been pacing his new room since he got back from the feast. Of course he had been chosen to share a dorm room with Harry Potter of all people. Ever since Harry had saved his life, Draco couldn't keep him mind off of him. And to think, now he had to share a room with him! It wasn't as if he still hated Harry, he had actually just started to notice all the good qualities the man had that he had previously dismissed, blaming it on him being the chosen one. The real problem is himself. He feared that if he was near Harry for too long he might notice his lingering stares, or somehow hear his heart quicken at the mention of his name.

Harry - much like Draco - was in turmoil as he stood outside the door of his new dorm room. He had been looking forward to coming back to Hogwarts one final year before he was forced to apply for a job. But as he stood here, staring at the wooden patterns on the door, he wondered if he made the right decision. It wasn’t that he was sharing a room with Draco, not entirely at least. His biggest issue was that he would be spending at least eight hours a night in the same room as him, and they’d probably have classes together. Draco would start to notice Harry’s change in attitude towards him. Harry didn’t hate Draco, far from it actually. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him since the day he told Bellatrix he couldn’t identify him, even when it was clear that he knew who Harry was. Another issue was Ginny. Ever since he had made his revelation about Draco, he and Ginny have been having relationship issues. They fight constantly. After a few more minutes Harry took in a deep breath and gently pushed the door to his new room open, walking inside.

Draco had heard the creek of the door and immediately ran to his bed, hoping to look casual instead of both frustrated and flustered. He picked up a book and flipped to a random page, pretending to read.

"Potter." He said, refusing to look up, as he heard footsteps reverberating from across the room.

"Malfoy." Harry said back, walking to his bed. He sat down on the edge of it. "I'm assuming you already claimed that bed as your own hm?" 

He looked just like Harry remembered. A little to thin, pointed angles poking out from every direction. His eyes were piercing, and Harry could feel their presence even though Draco wasn't looking at him.

Taking a glance up Draco saw Harry for the first time since the war. He had decided to cut his hair a bit shorter, Draco noticed it definitely wasn't as long as it was during the war. Harry seemed to have tanned and grew taller. He also seemed to have gained muscles and if possible, his eyes were even greener than before. Draco couldn't help but think about how gorgeous Harry looked at the moment. He couldn't help but think perhaps Harry was always that beautiful, but hate had blinded his vision until recently. Draco hadn't realized he had been staring.

Harry hadn't even noticed Draco's staring, he was too wrapped up in his own staring at the blonde. He was watching him, seeing each time he blinked. The color of his hair had bleached a bit more than it had been during the war. During the war it was a golden blonde, closer to a corn color than the pearly white it is now. He was enthralled with the thought of him sleeping in the same room as Harry.

Draco had torn his eyes from Harry, hoping he hadn't noticed. 

"That's your bed over there." Draco said, vaguely gesturing to the empty bed hardly five feel away from his own, trying to sound nonchalant.

Harry snapped out of his mindless daze as well, clearing his throat. "Yes Malfoy, you made it clear what bed was mine when I walked in and you were on that one." 

He ran his fingers through his own hair, taking a deep breath before he flopped back onto his bed.

Looking back to the book he had retrieved, Draco was becoming increasingly anxious. He didn't know why, but just Harrys presence was putting him on edge, and not in a bad way. It was as if all his nerves were standing on end, just waiting for Harry to do something. Whether it was to speak or move, Draco didn't care.

Harry watched him for a while longer, having various day-dreams about running over and snogging him senseless. Which he was pretty sure wasn't okay because he had a girlfriend. "So.. Uh.. How are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" Draco asked.

“This whole.. Roommate thing.” He shifted on the bed, looking up at Draco. “I mean like.. Are we going to pretend we’ve been mates forever? Or are we just going to be awkwardly okay with everything?”

"Do you honestly think we can act as if we've been best mates, Potter? I'm not exactly sure if that's humanly possible." Draco said making brief eye contact. "You hate me and I hate you. The least we can do is be civil."

“How sure are you that thats not humanly possible?” He asked, rolling his eyes slightly. “If we’re going to be civil, then I suppose I can get ready to sleep. Yes? I don’t have to worry about you stabbing me or something?” He stood up, walking to a nearby dresser, and started to take off his shirt.

Hoping that the question was rhetorical, Dracos eyes tried to go anywhere but Harrys lean and tanned chest. "I hope you plan on putting a shirt on." He said, secretly hoping the answer was no.

“Mm, why would I? Its sleep time, not party time.” He smirked and reached down, taking his trousers off too before he turns and tugs at his boxers. “I’ll stay in my boxers most of the time, its rather warm in this room.” He took his boxers off the whole way, standing there with his arse to Draco for a minute before he slides on a new pair.

Draco made some sort of choked sound and blushed from head to toe. Thank god Harrys back was towards him, because the look that was currently placed on his face was not only one of slight disgust, but also complete and utter attraction. Turning towards the wall Draco grumbled barely audible little nothings to himself that mainly consisted of "Bloody Potter and his bloody arse. God hes such an arsehole." as he stripped down to his boxers. Unlike Harry, who was shameless in all his naked glory, there was no way Draco was going to be that exposed to someone hes supposed to hate.

Harry hummed softly to himself as he ran a comb through his hair, working through all the knots before he flops down on his bed, stomach down. He looked over at Draco, and sighed softly. “I don’t bite you know.. Not too hard at least. Its okay to joke around with me and stuff..”

Draco slid into bed and started doing the same to his hair. "Never would have taken you to be so kinky. And no, that wasn't a joke," But the slight smile on his face said otherwise.

Harry’s cheeks flushed a bright pink-red color. “I’m just full of surprises like that.” He snickers lightly, looking off to the side before smiling brightly. “Are you absolutely certain that wasn’t a joke?"

"Positive" Draco said with a smirk. "So what other 'surprises' should I be expecting?"

“Mmm, we’ll see.” he snickered happily and tossed an extra pillow across the room at him, making sure to hit him. “Goodnight Malfoy.”

Draco dodged the pillow and fell lazily on to his bed. "Mmm night, H-Potter"

Harry was quiet for a moment or two before he smiled at him. “You can call me Harry if you want.. I don’t mind.” He yawned softly, tomorrow if Draco asked, he’d blame it on the sleepiness. But for now, he was content with his choices. “Goodnight, Draco.”

Slightly swooning at the sound of his name from those perfect lips, Draco groaned into his pillow. "Sleep well, Harry"

Harry fell asleep rather easily, something that almost never happened anymore. He was always plagued with nightmare about the war, before he slept he was usually haunted by them as well. But this night he slept easy, barely stirring

Dreamless and peaceful were two words to describe Dracos sleep. For once the monster that marked his arm seemed not to haunt him. Perhaps sharing a room with Harry wont be so bad. At least he'll get some sleep for once.

The next morning Harry woke up in a great mood, he woke up on time, and had plenty of time to shower. He started to get dressed after that, humming a soft tune to himself.

Draco woke a bit after harry, seeing him dress. He thought back to the night before and wondered if any of it was actually real. He got up and yawned loudly "Morning, Potter"

“Morning Draco.” Said happily, pulling on his Weasley jumper before turning to look at him. “Today the eighth years have a free day right? McGonagall said something about ‘taking the time to reconnect’?” 

"Is that what she said? I suppose I should go find Blaise and Pansy...." He said, stripping on his way towards the shower.

Harry openly stared at his body as he walked that way, taking in a sharp breath as he watched. He swallowed, feeling his pants get a little tight as he watched him strip down. “Yeah.” he said, his voice cracking. “I’ll find Ron and Mione then..”

Getting towards the door, now fully naked, Draco turned towards Harry. "Perhaps we can meet up at the Three Broomsticks at noon." And with that he walked inside the bathroom, leaving without an answer.

Harry was thoroughly ruffled now. Harry got almost an entire view of his front side, and Draco was acting as though he didn’t care. He was almost certain that he had made a whining noise in his throat when e saw. He swallowed and laid back on the bed.

After his quick shower, Draco walked out with a towel around his waist. He turned to see Harry still lying on his bed looking thoroughly flushed. "What are you still doing here?"

“Just.. Laying here. Still tired.” He said softly, sitting up and immediately wishing he hadn’t when he saw Draco in the towel. He swallowed again, looking at him up and down. “Are you finally done in there? I have to use the bathroom.”

"Have fun. " Draco said absentmindedly as he went to pull on his usual white button down shirt. He really did need to buy more casual clothes...

Harry bit his lower lip, walking past him. He ‘accidentally’ brushed against him as he passed before locking himself in the bathroom, preparing to wank until he can’t see straight. The view Draco had given him was more than what he could deal with.

The slight brush against his arm had made Draco jump, and not in a bad way. He shoved him away and continued to dress. It hadn't been long before he heard a rather loud groan come from the bathroom. Worried something may be wrong, as he always did when it came to Harry after the war, he ran to the door, quickly casting an alohamora. "Potter! Are you okay?" 

It had taken a moment for the entire sight in front of him to process.

Harry’s eyes shot wide, and stared up at Draco. He made no move to cover himself up as he pumped his hand. Though his hand did slow in its actions. He was just in shock as to the fact that Draco had walked in. He stared up at Draco, his face flushed a bright red, his hair mussed up.

Flushing a deep scarlet, Draco stumbled over his words. "Ah, well fuck, shit. I didnt-sorr-ugh. Well I should... Fuck. Well, this is my life now. " he said that not really finding the right words and half talking to himself because at the moment his eyes could all but help travel downwards to where Harrys hand was still wrapped around his prick. Draco wasn't sure, but he could swear he saw Harrys hand still slightly pumping up and down. Of course he just had to walk in on Harry while he was in the middle of wanking

He swallowed and stared up at him, his hand slowly moving as he stared. “Its uh.. Its okay I..” He took a deep breath, resisting the urge to moan as he looked at him. “I know you didn’t mean to do it I..” He swallowed again and gently circles his thumb over the head of his cock.

Feeling his own pants tightening, Draco head started to spin because Harry's hand was definitely moving now and oh my god it was hot. He had to force himself not to tackle Harry with every inch if his being. The man did have a girlfriend, you know. But after watching Harry stroke himself, his own hand nearly unconsciously unbuttoned his pants and slid a hand inside. Two could play that game.

Harry’s eyes darted from Draco’s face, to his hands, then back. His eyes lull half-way closed. His hand started to move faster on his cock, squeezing every so often. He bit his lower lip, a hand running through his hair. He slowly bucked into his hand, looking at Draco lustfully.

The look was all it took for Draco to slide his pants and boxers down to his ankles and to throw them off. He continued to watch Harrys hand move up and down at tantalizing slow rhythm, mimicking his motions. Every time Harry would sweep his thumb over the head of his cock, Draco would do the same. Everytime Harry quickened or slowed his pace Draco was right behind him. He had been trying to be as quiet as possible, but he couldn't help the occasional "Fuck" or "Harry" that he moaned out, not caring if Harry heard or not.

Harry moaned loudly, his pace quickening as he reaches his climax. “Oh Draco I.. I-I’m going to~” He felt the heat pool into his gut, he bucked a final time as he came into his hand, his white hot seed coating his hand. He stared up at Draco as he came, arching into his thrusts.

Draco watched Harry as he came, feeling the familiar pull in his gut. He had begun to move his hand so fast he could barley see it. It was when Harrys piercing green eyes hit him that he screamed out "Harry!" and felt the warm liquid coat his hand. Draco had slid to the floor panting. "Bloody hell, Potter." was all he said as he tried gain control of his heart again.

"Yeah." He said softly, his breathing was erratic, his hand was dripping at this point, his head lulled back against the wall as he stared at Draco. "That was.. Wow.." He swallowed, the oddness of the situation not creeping in yet.

"Yeah. What was that..." Draco tousled his hair with his clean hand and got up to was the other. He had staggered a bit, but he reached the sink, with Harry only a few feet away.

"It was great, that's what it was.." He whispered, his legs feeling like Jello. He had never came so hard in his life.

Draco doused his hand in water and searched for a towel to use. "Can't deny that" He said, finally catching his breath.

"Can we do that again sometime? You know.. If you want to that is.." He looked over at Draco, his eyes still lust-blown and exhausted. "I wouldn't mind doing that again.."

"Just as a casual thing?" Draco asked, retrieving a towel from the ground. He dried his hands then passed it to Harry. "What about the Weaslette?"

"We've uh.. We've been fighting a lot lately. I don't think we'll be together much longer.." He took the towel gratefully and slowly started to dry his hands. "If casual works for you.. We could definitely do casual."

Draco contemplated the pros and cons. He definitely couldn't go for Harry while he was still with the Weasley. "Yeah, I can do that. Just one thing. I don't kiss."

"I understand that." He was a little disappointed. He had been hoping that he could kiss Draco, and then blame it on the heat of the moment. But if Draco didn't kiss, Harry would respect that.

"Anything you'd like to add before I step out. And if I remember correctly, your still supposed to meet me and the Three Broomsticks at noon." Checking the nearby clock, Draco added "Its nearly eight now."

"Yeah I have one question.. You said you don't kiss. Is that the only think you won't do with your mouth? Because I wouldn't have a problem with doing things with my mouth. But I won't do them if you won't.."

"God dammit, Potter. All other activities related to my mouth are fully available. Happy?"

Harry grinned up at him. "Very happy Malfoy." He slowly stood, wobbling slightly as he tucked himself away. "You have a great body by the way. If I wouldn't have seen it, I wouldn't have needed to wank."

"Yeah... Sorry for bursting in like that." Draco said, before hearing a distant knock on the door to their room. 

"Draco! You were supposed to be out here an hour ago. Hurry your arse up!" He heard Blaise yell through the thin walls.

"Don't be." He said softly before he starts to make himself look better. "You better go before Zabini throws a tantrum. I'll see you at noon?"

Draco pulled his pants up and righted his shirt. "Yea, Harry. See you then." He said, rushing to the door. Its never a good idea to keep Blaise waiting.

Harry bit his lower lip as he watched him leave, once he was out of sight he let himself break into a bright smile, a hand coming up and running through his hair. He stood there in awe at what he had done, and his eyes slowly fluttered closed. After a minute he got up and left the room.

Draco opened the door to find and angry Blaise. "Sorry for the wait, mate." He said. Blaise gave him a look then replied, "Whatever, let's get going."

They had met up with Pansy once they got outside and primarily discussed how each others been since the war. Draco had checked his watch ever so often to make sure he wasn't late. Eventually twelve o'clock did come and Draco excused himself as headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

Harry had gone to find Ron and Hermione when he walked out of the room. They went shopping all day, stopping at various places. When he cast a tempus and saw what time it was, he told them he had to do something and that he’d be back in an hour. 

He rushed to the three broomsticks, and ended up running into Draco before they even went inside. He smiled over at him, an excited expression on his face as he looked at him. “Uh. Hello.”

"Well don't you look like an eager puppy. Let's head in, Potter." Draco smiled. He walked through the door, holding it open for Harry.

Harry blushed lightly and tried to look less excited. “Alright then.” He goes inside, and pauses to wait for Draco, smile still in tact as he took them to their own booth.

Draco sat down and gestured for Harry to do the same. "So how was your day with Weasel and mu-Granger?"

Harry nearly yelled at him when he heard what Draco was going to call Hermione, but his smile came back when he heard him change it. “It was pretty good.. I was third-wheeling a lot but..” He sighed and shrugged. “What about you?”

Draco bit his lip and looked down. "The usual I suppose. We talked and caught up with each other. Talked about our families."

“Ah..” He smiled softly before nudging him. “Well.. What do you want us to talk about?” He grinned widely at him, and ordered a butter beer.

"That's all depends on what you want to talk about." Draco said, then ordering some treacle tarts to go along with the butter beer.

“Well uh..” He bit his lower lip, running a hand through his hair. “We should probably talk about what happened earlier in the private, so how about a topic we both enjoy?"

Staring at Harry's lower lip, Draco replied with a "Sure."

“Uh..” He slowly let his tongue slide over his lower lip, before he looked up at Draco with a bright smile. “Well, we could talk about quidditch? Or..?”

Draco held Harry's eyes for a moment, relishing the way they brightened with his smile. "Quidditch works for now." He said as Madame Rosmerta came and dropped their drinks and desserts at their table. Draco could have sworn she gave him a dirty look.

Harry smiled at him and nudged his foot under the table. "You know.. Treacle tart is my favorite." He took a bite of it, grinning in excitement as he did so. "So, how about we catch up a bit? Instead of talking about Quidditch."

Draco kicked Harry even harder under the table. Taking a sip of his butter beer, Draco gave out a cheerful laugh he didn't know he had in him. "Sure, Scarhead."

Harry smirked at him. “Alright Ferret, what have you been up to?” He sipped his butter beer. He pulled away with a mustache of foam on his upper lip, a smile on his face.

Draco picked up his napkin and reached over the table to wipe Harry foam off his upper lip. "You might want to get that." he said, already taking care of it. "Now, as for what I've been up to, I've mainly been cleaning up the manor and destroying everything that monster touched, which is practically everything. I suppose I'll need to redecorate soon."

“Mm?” Harry looked confused, his eyes widening slightly when Draco wiped his mouth. He felt stupid for feeling his heart beat faster, but there was nothing he could do about it. He smiled sweetly at him and ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks..” He nodded to what Draco said. “A redecoration is definitely in order.. How about a nice hot pink?” He smirked.

Draco kicked him under the table again, this time hoping to injure. "I was thinking more towards royal blue and emerald green, but you wouldn't know anything about interior design." Draco bit back. "So what have you been up to?"

Harry yelped when his leg was kicked, and glared at Draco. “I didn’t kick you that hard you prat.” He leaned down and rubbed his now sore ankle. “Royal blue definitely looks like it would be your color.. And you’d be surprised how much I know about design.” He sat back up straight, hiding his disappointment when he decides this wasn’t going to be a civil conversation at all. They had never been able to be civil in their lives. “I haven’t done much.. Trying to hide from the media mostly."

Draco let out another laugh, this one more mocking and hysterical than the previous. "Potter, Potter what was it like to defeat the dark Lord! Potter, have you any plans now youre a hero?" Draco had even mimicked the flailing arm motions. "That must be absolutely awful, you know, just being adored by everyone."

Harry frowned, his cheeks flushing as he took in the mocking. “Shut up Malfoy.” He said coldly, swallowing lightly as he tried to keep up a good attitude. “It doesn’t sound awful when you put it like that. But when you’re constantly followed and harassed, you need a break..” He looked down, his finger running over the rim of his glass.

Draco was getting angry. "As if I wouldn't know anything about being harassed. I can't go out anywhere where people know who I am. I can't even wear shirtsleeve shirts anymore. People don't take being and ex-deatheater lightly."

Harry glared at him. “I never said you didn’t understand.” He ran a hand through his hair and groaned. “You know what Malfoy? This was a horrible idea. I shouldn’t have even tried to be civil with you.” He took out his money, putting what he and Draco owed for the drinks and tarts down on the table. “Have a nice day.” He picked up his coat and walked out without another word.

Draco immediately regretted it. He got up to say something, but Harry was already out the door. He really hadn't wanted things to go like this. Draco picked up his stuff and walked out the door, hoping to find Harry still in sight so could fix things, but he was already gone. Not feeling well, he went to his room to sulk.

Harry had gone to Honeydukes as soon as he left the table, and bought up all the chocolate frogs he could. He went back to the room, eating one after the next after the next. He knew his stomach would hurt within the next hour, but he didn’t care. A day that had started pretty perfectly for him had gone downhill so fast.

Draco laid face first on his bed groaning. Of course he had to go and screw everything up. Resisting the urge to cry, he got up took off his clothes. Today's events had exhausted him enough that he felt like he could sleep for a year. He climbed back into bed and tried his best to sleep.

Harry got into the room, glancing at Draco on the bed before plopping down on his own. He dumped his candy onto the bed, sighing softly. He piled it up, counting out the ones he ate and the ones he has yet to eat. He glanced over at Draco once more, and then slowly walks over. He placed a chocolate frog on the bed by his pillow.

Draco had heard Harry walk in, but didn't have the energy to look up. All he did was cuddle himself further into his blanket. When he felt something hit his bed by his pillow, Draco reached a hand out to grab it. Staring at the chocolate frog in his hand, Draco peeped out from under his blanket and offered a small "Thanks."

Harry smiled at him halfheartedly before he walked over to his dresser, and stripped down to his boxers. Putting on a clean pair before laying down in his own bed. He cleared his throat a bit, before turning and facing him. “uh.. Goodnight Draco..” Before turning around again.

"Its hardly three o'clock, but goodnight, Harry." Draco said, feeling slightly better than before.

“Yes well.. You look like you’re going to fall asleep. Who knows when you’ll wake up next.” he nuzzled up to his pillow and smiled brightly at him, watching him sleep for a few moments

Dracos dreams were rather the usual, faceless names mocking him an threatening him for what he once was. He awoke with  
start, breathing heavy in cold sweat. He looked the window and saw it was dark out. He could still hear distant voices from the common room, so his best guess was that it was no later than eleven. Still, shaking he tried to control his breathing. He took a quick glance at Harrys bed to see if he was still awake.

Harry had been awake, reading book. When he saw Draco wake with a panic he immediately sat up. “Whats wrong?” He quickly went over and sat on the edge of Draco’s bed, knowing that the first thing he would want after a nightmare was a hug. He didn’t hug Draco yet though, simply sat there with him for a while.

Draco had saw Harry sit up and move to the edge of his bed with worry etched onto his face. "Nothing" Draco breathed out. "I'm used to it."

Harry frowned and quickly wrapped his arms around Draco, tugging him into a tight hug. He rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him as best he could. “It doesn’t matter whether or not you’re used to it. What matters is if you’re okay or not?”

Draco initially stiffened, but eventually melted in to the hug, soon returning it. "Ill be fine, really. I just need to calm down a bit." Draco said, still shaking.

“Well.. Just relax.” He held him tight. “Do you want to talk about it? I mean.. You obviously don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to but.. I just thought it would help..”

Draco sighed and rested his head on Harrys shoulder. "Its a bunch of different things. Sometimes its Vol-Vol- well, him, threatening my family and killing people I grew up knowing. Other times its nameless people tormenting me for once serving him." Draco began shaking even harder now, his breathing becoming shallow as he tried to calm himself down.

Harry tugged him onto his lap, cradling him close as he leans back against the headboard. He gently stroked Draco’s back with one hand, the other hand tangling into his hair. “Its alright. Shh sh sh..” He held him closely, his cheek pressed against Draco’s head.

Draco held still and felt his eyes growing heavy. He slightly adjusted himself to a more comfortable position and rested his eyes. He hadn't intended to, but he eventually fell asleep with Harrys arms still around him.

Harry had still been cooing to him before realizing Draco was asleep. He smiled and wondered if he should sleep too or if he should go back to his own bed. After a while he just decides to lay down in Draco’s bed, and hold him.

Draco woke up the next morning to a pair of arms wrapped around him and loud snoring. Struggling to turn around, he caught sight if Harrys messy hair strewn about his face. He distantly remembered falling asleep in his lap. He guessed Harry feel asleep in his bed afterwards. Wiggling a bit to try to get loose, Draco only made Harry pull him in closer.

Harry nuzzled his face into Draco’s neck as they slept, holding him tightly to him. The previous night was one of the only days that he hadn’t been plagued by nightmares or flashbacks of the war, when he hadn’t taken a potion. Their first night at the school he had taken a dreamless sleep potion, but last night he hadn’t, he just slept peacefully while curled around Draco

"Mmm, get you fat arse up. Your squeezing me to death, you prick." Draco muttered, still half struggling to escape.

Harry muttered and nuzzled against his neck again before his eyes started to open. “Mmn?” He leaned back a bit before smiling brightly at him. “Oh.. Morning Draco..”

Draco could feel Harrys smile before he actually saw it. Turning around he responded with a, "Good morning, Potter, now, would you care to stop suffocating me, or is that just one of your many kinks?"

Harry blushed, and immediately felt about two inches tall. “Sorry.. I..” Harry shook his head and sat up entirely. He let go and slowly moved away, walking over to his own bed. It was amazing how Draco could make him happy on second, and yet make him feel horrible the next. He laid down on his bed, his back to Draco.

Draco sighed and moved over to Harrys bed. "Please don't get all sulky. I was just trying the whole joking thing." Draco said, but Harrys back remained towards him. "I didn't mean it that way."

“Its fine.” Harry said softly. “And I’m not sulking! I’m just.. Laying here.” He pulled his blanket over his head. “You meant it that way, when do you ever not mean it that way.”

Draco groaned and moved to Harrys bed. "Youre such a stubborn little prick sometimes. How about this? Ill do whatever you want for an hour if it makes you feel better." he said, pulling the blanket from over Harrys head, patting it as if he were speaking to a child. "Okay? Now we need to get ready, breakfast is in an hour." He said, checking his clock.

“You’ll do whatever I want for an hour?” He raised a brow, and then smirked. “What if I just want you to lay here with me? Would you do that?” He sat up a bit. “Or, what if I want you to strip down to nothing and walk down the hall?” He grinned cheekily

"I do have my limits, Potter." Draco said with a laugh. "Do you want the shower first?"

“Nah you can have it.” He said with a dismissing wave of his hand. He smirked and looked up at Draco happily. “That reminds me, are we going to talk about the wanking thing?”

Grabbing his towel and undressing, Draco looked up. "What about it?" he said as he wrapped his towel around his waist as he headed towards the bathroom.

“Well uh..” Harry bit his lower lip. “You know.. We should talk about it.” He cleared his throat a bit. “Things like.. Was it weird, or.. Are we going to do it again sometime soon?” He looked up hopefully.

"Why not? Its not like it means anything. Just a casual thing." Draco said as he stepped into the bathroom, leaving Harry behind.

“Just wondering if it was okay with you or not..” He shrugged and laid back on the bed. “I didn’t know if it freaked you out too much or something.” He shrugged.

Draco let out a chuckle. "Nothing freaks me out anymore. I might as well be a Gryffindor." He then shut the door and started his shower thinking of him and Harrys new arrangement.

“Thats good to know.” He grinned to himself and watched him go. He ran a hand through his hair, stretching out his back as he laid on the bed.

Once Draco finished his shower, he stepped out in his towel with the steam billowing around him. He gave Harry a quick smile and began to dress. "You can go get your shower now. Im going to breakfast. Ill see you in class. Later, Harry."

“Alright, later Draco.” He grinned, and as he walked past he smacked his ass gently, before he freezes. “Uh.. That one was weird wasn’t it? Sorry. I don’t know why I did that.” He smiled nervously before he rushed to the bathroom.

Laughing his head off Draco ran off to the great hall to meet up with his friends. He could already tell that this was going to be a long day

Harry had showered as quickly as he could, internally cursing himself for slapping his rear. He went down to breakfast soon after, his hair still wet. He hummed happily as he went to his table.

Dracos classes were quite dull. All it was was introduction to what they would be learning that year over and over again. During his lunch break he ate with Pansy then he returned to more and more classes. Draco thought he would drop dead if he had to go one more teacher drone on about topics he already knew. Finally it was dinner and he went off to look for Harry.

Harry’s classes had been boring all day, nothing was learned, nothing was interesting. He just sort of daydreamed through them. After classes he went to the Great Hall for dinner, a smile on his face when he thought about seeing Draco. He went and looked for him, looking around for that familiar head of blonde hair.

Draco nearly ran headfirst into Harry without realizing it. As soon as he steadied himself, he gave Harry a lopsided grin. "Sorry about that."

“S’alright.” He grinned widely and motioned to a nearby table. “Sit with me?” He made a move to sit there, his eyes not leaving Draco’s.

"Sure" Draco said as he moved to take a seat next to Harry. "Is Weasel and Granger joining? Or are they snogging in the corner?" He asked, snickering.

“Probably both.” He smirked and shakes his head. “I think Hermione convinced ron to study with her tonight, and they’ll go down to the kitchens later.” He sat down and started to fill his plate with food.

"So the Weasel actually managed to get a girl? Good for him." Draco said, grabbing food. He had began to feel someones eyes on the back of his head and he turned to see Pansy giving him a thumbs up, but for some reason the feeling remained long after Pansy had stopped.

“You’d be surprised actually. Hermione isn’t the first girl he’s gotten.” He smirked and gave him a nudge, not thinking anything was wrong. After a second he looked up and saw an angry looking Ginny. “Oh.. Hello Gin.”

Draco followed Harrys eyes and immediately saw Harrys cause of sudden discomfort. "Hello, Weaslette. How are you today?" He said to Ginny Weasley, who was now staring at him in a way that made him want to run for the hills.

Harry gently nudged Draco’s side, trying to show him that what he said was rude. Then he looked up at Ginny. “Whats wrong?”

Ginny immediately glares at him, ignoring Draco for the moment. “Seriously? You’re sitting with him for dinner? Harry James Potter I am your girlfriend and I haven’t seen or heard from you in days!” 

Harry frowns and stared up at her. “Ginny, I never said you couldn’t sit here with us.. Why are you acting like this?” 

“I’m not sitting here with someone like him .” 

Harry didn’t even hesitate to yell at her. “And what the hell is that supposed to mean? Who the hell do you think you are to insult him like this? Has he done anything but what he was supposed to since he got here? Has he even spoken to you or anyone else really? He hasn’t done a bloody thing, and he’s been doing great. Don’t you dare insult him.”

Draco hadn't wanted this to happen. He just wanted to have a peaceful dinner with Harry, but then this happened. He gave an exasperated sigh. "Calm down Harry. Ill go. I don't want to cause any trouble." he said in a small voice, reaching for his plate so he could move over by Blaise and Pansy.

“No. Stay.. Please..” He said softly, turning to look at Draco with a hopeful expression. “Ginny was just about to leave anyway.” Ginny gaped at him, before scoffing. “You know what Harry? If you want to act like this, and stand up for someone like him, then we’re through!” “Alright, seeya-bye, Gin.” He glared and waves her off. “I’ve been trying to think of a way to break up with you for days, glad you finally did it.”

Trying to wrap his head around what just happened, Draco sat down. "Thanks for doing that. I owe you one." He slightly smiled, pushing his food away. "That was really nice, but I think Ive lost my appetite. How do you think Weaselettes going to take the break up? And what about Weasel?"

“You don’t owe me anything.. What she said was uncalled for.” He bit his lower lip. “Since you’re not hungry, do you want to go back to the room? Maybe we could pig-out on those candies I bought yesterday.” He smiled softly before shrugging. “She’ll be fine, she broke up with me anyway. And Ron won’t be mad at me for too long.”

Returning the smile, Draco got up and replied with a "Sure, Scarhead." He then pulled Harry up by the arm. They walked out of the Great Hall, gaining only a few curious looks, and headed towards their bedroom.

Harry grinned at him and followed him upstairs, bumping him a few times before they reach the room. He flops down on the bed, scooting over and patting the bed beside him. “C’mere then.”

Draco practically leaped onto Harrys bed, nearly making both of them fall off. "So, what do you want to do?"

Harry laughed when Draco leapt onto his bed, a grin on his face as he laid closely to him. “Well.. We could do whatever really.” He grinned and opened a chocolate frog, holding it by the leg.

"Whatever sounds like fun. Throw me a frog." Draco said, holding out his hands for one.

He smirked widely and held the already unwrapped frog in front of his mouth. “Go ahead. Eat it.” He smirked at the blonde laying beside him.

Moving in, Draco bit the head of the frog off. He then proceeded to eat the rest of the body and stopped whenever he reached the leg Harry was holding. With a smirk painted on his lips, he took the chocolate frogs leg into his mouth along with Harrys finger. He made sure to make a shot of sucking off all the chocolate from both the leg and Harrys finger, before releasing it with a pop. "Well that was delicious."

Harry had clearly not thought that through. And was now staring at Draco with wide eyes, feeling his length start to stir in his pants at the sight and feel of Draco sucking his fingers. When Draco pulled back, Harry tried to keep his cool. "Was it delicious?" His voice cracked on the word 'was' and he blushed brightly.

Draco chucked to himself at Harrys voice crack then leaned in close to his ear. "Very," He whispered, trying his best to sound sexy and not like a semi-flustered teenager.  
Harry's breathing slowly picked up its pace, and he swallowed heavily. "V-Very?" He knew he wasn't very eloquent at the moment, but he couldn't care less. His long time crush was in his bed, whispering to him, and had just sucked his fingers. This was like a dream come true for him.

Still not pulling away, Draco nipped at Harrys ear. "Yes. Youre rather delicious, you know."

Harry let out a shuddering gasp as his ear was nipped, his hands slowly reaching out and resting on Draco's sides, pushing his slowly-growing hard-on against his thigh briefly before he arches it away. "Do you really think I am Draco? I don't think you've gotten a good enough taste." He grinned softly.

Draco adjusted himself so he was now straddling Harry. He started to grind their hard ons together. "Id have to agree with you on that one." He breathed out, moving his hands to unbutton Harrys shirt. He quickly worked the buttons open and tossed it to the side. Draco scattered bites and kisses along Harrys chest, enjoying the soft sounds he made. For a while he focused on each nipped teasing one before moving onto the other. He licked a long strip across Harrys abdomen. "Think Ive had a good enough taste yet?"

Harry was in bliss, moaning and arching into Draco as the blonde nipped and licked his way down Harry's body. "O-Oh Merlin.." He gasped out when Draco teased his nipples. "Nope. You haven't h-had a good enough taste yet." He breathes out, his hips bucking up into the blonde's.

Moving his hips off Harrys, Draco found his hands moving to Harrys zipper. After undoing the button, smirking up at him, Draco leaned down and pulled his the zipper down with his teeth. "Can you help me out?" He nearly whispered, gesturing for Harrys to move them off his hips.

Harry watches him with an awed expression, amazed that this was really happening. When Draco whispered up to him, he immediately helped out and moved it. He then flattened back out, and stared down at Draco.

Draco dragged Harrys pants off his body, almost laughing at the shocked expression on his face. Starting where he left off, he began tracing more licks and bites down Harrys torso, moving then to his hips, than thighs. He get this up for a while, purposely avoiding the one place Harry wanted him to go. All of a sudden, after one long suck on Harrys right hip that was bound to leave a mark, Draco pulled away to go sit on the bed by Harry, making a smacking his lips. "Hmm, youre right Harry. I did need to have a better taste." He grinned, looking at a both a flushed and slightly frustrated Harry.

Harry blushed brightly, staring at him before groaning. "Don't you want another taste? An even better taste?" He put his hands on Draco's sides tugging him a bit closer. "You're a horrible tease you know?" He grinned and pulled him forward, starting to lick and suck at his neck.

Draco let out a small moan and threw his head back, giving Harry more access to his neck. "Hmm, I thought you would have noticed that by now." He said. Pulling back a little bit, he slowly undid the buttons on his own shirt

"I always knew you were a tease. It was just never directed at me before." He slowly started to take off Draco's shirt. Tossing it off to the side of the bed. He pressed Draco back into it gently, kissing down his chest and giving Draco the same treatment he gave Harry.

Draco took in a shuddering breath as Harry left small marks all along his pale chest. He softly let out small little profanities whenever the sensations were too much. He arched into Harrys touch and muttered out "Now whos the tease?"

"Mm, I am. And I'm proud." He snickered and kissed down his thighs lightly, making sure every inch of his skin was covered. "Have you ever been rimmed?" He asked softly, lifting his legs. He pressed kisses down his calves, then he licked the space behind his knee, then kissed down his thighs.

Draco could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks before the blush even appeared. "N-no...." Draco stuttered out, wondering if Harry was implying exactly what he thought he was.

He grinned widely and nipped at his arse gently. "Would you want to be?" He smirked and started to kiss towards his puckered entrance. Stopping just before he reached there just in case Draco wouldn't like that. His hands gently rub up his thighs as he kisses.

Draco couldnt help but spread his legs even farther in response to Harrys actions. "Yes, please, please ,please." He began begging, not caring what Harry did as long as it brought him pleasure.

Harry flicked his tongue lightly over Draco’s hole, his tongue just barely delving inside before he pulls back with a smirk. “Mm.. How does it feel to want sweet-pea.” He shifts back on the bed, staring up at Draco with a cheeky smile.

Draco propped himself up on his elbows and gave Harry a sneer that his eleven year old self would be proud of. "Don't you dare, Potter."

“Don’t I dare what?” He grinned, his hands still rubbing up and down Draco’s thighs. He wasn’t planning on giving it at all. He pressed small kisses to his calves, smirking up at him. “Don’t you like karma? I think its sweet. Just look at your face, all hot and bothered.” He grinned cheekily.

Not relenting, Draco looked up at Harry. "Im giving you one last chance, take it or leave it." He threatened.

Harry frowned and stared at him, his hands slowly lowering until they were resting on either side of him. “Whats your problem? I was only teasing you like you teased me..” He reached down and started to pump himself, wanting to stay hard. But it wasn’t easy now that he was almost completely turned off.

The expression on Harrys face nearly broke him. How was he always managing to make him upset? Trying to redeem himself, Draco looked down at Harrys hand and replaced it with his own, hoping this would somehow make things better. "Sorry, but that _was ___a bit cruel. You know, I still owe you for earlier. Lie down." He said, still pumping his hand up and down Harrys prick.

He blushed brightly when he felt Draco’s hand on him, swallowing nervously. “No. No its okay I’ll do you first.” He slowly took Draco’s hand off, removing it from his member. “Just lay back down.” He gently gave him a push, trying to control himself as he clears his throat. “I don’t know which would be better for you, on your knees or on your back.”

Draco looked up at Harry in shock. "Ill go on my back... I want to be able to see you." He returned Harrys blush and adjusted himself on the bed. "Is this okay?"

Harry smiled at Draco’s words, nodding. “Perfect, just lift your legs.” He waited until Draco lifted before he started to lick the space between his entrance and bollocks. He scraped his teeth across there before he finally pressed his tongue on his tightened hole.

Draco wiggled a little at the strange sensation, but he soon began to get the feel of it and became more confident with the moans and little movements he made. He had eventually even ventured to wrap his own hands around his cock and begin jerking himself in time with Harrys motions.

Harry’s tongue pressed deeply inside of him, his tongue flicking lightly as he goes. He looked up at him with a smirk wiggling his tongue as he prods it in and out of Draco’s tight entrance. He rubs circles on Draco’s thighs, reaching up and replacing Draco’s hand with his own.

Draco closed his eyes and gripped the sheets. He felt the familiar warning in the pit of his stomach. "H-Harry... Im not going to last much longer." He panted as he looked down at Harry who was still going at his hole.

Harry pulled back briefly. “Want me to suck you off?” He grinned and started to rub his thumb over the tip before he delves deeper into his entrance. “Or do you want me to keep doing this?” He swirls his tongue across the rim.

Draco felt overwhelmed by sensations, but could pass the chance up for having the wizarding world savior on his knees sucking him off. Holding the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm, after hearing Harry suggest such a thing, Draco nodded. "Suck me off, please."

Harry grinned and pulled back, leaning forward and gently taking Draco’s member into his mouth. His tongue swirling over the tip before he started to deep throat it. He bobbed his head quickly, his eyes never leaving Draco’s.

Dracos toes curled at the sight before him. Harry had a bit of saliva and precum drooling onto his chin. His lips seemed to be even redder as they moved up and down, up and down, up and down. And then there was his eyes. The entire time they remained attached to Dracos and never left. It was one of the most enthralling things he had ever seen. Already having close to coming, Draco was holding onto control by a bare thread. Draco had started losing control of his hips as he bucked into his mouth. "Harry!" He yelled out, after a particularly hard suck, nearly falling off the edge.

Harry nodded and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. He wanted Draco to cum in his mouth. He wanted him to lose all control and thrust into his mouth. Loud slurping noises were made as Harry sucked up and down his cock, humming every so often for an increased pleasure. He made sure one of his fingers was slicked up before he prodded it at Draco’s entrance, pushing it inside slowly. Once it was almost fully sheathed inside, he started to prod at his prostate.

Draco felt the finger moving into him little before he felt the jolt of pleasure accompanied by it. He screamed as he felt himself release into Harrys mouth. He collapsed into the bed, panting and shaking. It had been one of the most intense things he had ever experienced. He gave Harry a shaky smile. "Thanks"

Harry continued to suck for a few seconds after Draco came, pulling off after a while. He swallowed everything that was in his mouth, before sitting up and grinning at him. “You are very welcome.” He leans over him, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. “I know you don’t do kisses. But I usually do, so this should be our compromise.”

To tired to get into it now, Draco just nodded. He vaguely gestured to Harrys own erection. "What about you?"

“I can get it this time if you’re too tired.” He slowly started to pump himself, looking at him with a soft smile. “It’ll be different next time. It’ll be my turn.”

Draco looked up and caught Harrys eye. "I guess Ill just have to watch then." He said, grinning smugly

Harry blushed lightly and grinned wider. “Alright.” He started to pump himself faster, staring at Draco the whole time. He started to buck his hips forward.

Draco could have sworn that if had been taking place five minutes later, he would already be hard again. The way Harry thrust up into his own hand was so erotic, Draco couldn't help but get up and help. Draco came up and wrapped his hand around Harrys, enjoying the noises he was making.

Harry watched him get up, but soon his head tilted back. Pleasure ripping through him as Draco’s hand covered his own. He soon pulled his hands away and put them behind him, bracing himself on the bed. He moaned softly, arching into Draco’s hand as he thrusted his hips forward. “Draco..” He moaned out, looking him in the eye as he panted lowly.

Draco began to move his hand even faster as he brought Harry to completion. He could tell he was already close by the way he had moaned his name. "Come on, Harry." Draco leaned in and whispered in his ear. "All you have to do is let go."

Harry’s eyes shut tight at that, and he cried out in pleasure as he came. He continued to buck through the pleasure, panting slowly before he slowly laid back on the bed. “Merlin.. That was..” He swallowed. “All you did was use your hand and..” He panted softly, his heart racing. “And that was amazing.."

Laughing lightheartedly, Draco replied with, "Im just that good." Reaching for his wand, he quickly casted a scourgify on both them and the sheets, the he lied down next to harry.

Harry curled up with him, nuzzling his face into Draco’s neck. He smiled softly, a blush on his face before clearing his throat. “So.. Can this be like.. A casual thing that happens like.. Daily?” He looked up at him hopefully.

"Yea, Ive already told you id like that. Don't worry about it." Draco said with a smile. Casual sex with Harry couldn't be that bad. It was actually wonderful. Its not like he would mind it happening weekly or even daily.

He grinned widely and pressed small kisses to his neck, and across his shoulders a bit before just laying there. He wrapped his arms loosely around Draco’s waist.

"Whats with you and the kisses? Not that I have a problem. I mean... As long as its not on my mouth... That's just a bit too personal." He said lightly, trying to hurt Harrys feelings, seeing that the smallest thing could set him off.

“I just..” He looked down a bit before sighing. “I just really like them. I never got to have kisses growing up. Not even platonic ones. At Hogwarts I didn’t kiss anyone before Cho, and even that didn’t feel like what I’ve read that real kisses should feel like..” His eyes suddenly widened. “Merlin that sounded so pathetic didn’t it?” He groaned and laid on his back beside Draco, covering his eyes.

Slightly laughing, Draco moved Harrys hands from his face and kissed the tip of his nose. "No it didn't sound pathetic, it was actually a bit adorable. Your going to have to recommend me some of those books." he said with a teasing nudge.

He blushed brightly and gave his side a gently shove. “Just sleep you prat.” He nuzzled his face into Draco’s chest. “Goodnight Draco..” He started to trace circles on Draco’s sides, wanting to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Harry." he murmured, falling asleep to the gentle sound of Harrys breathing beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a lot of fun to make! I think each chapter might be around this long, but we'll update each chapter once we get to a good point, so just because a chapter is updated, that does not mean that its over.


	2. The Morning After

The next morning Harry woke up with a smile, pressing a kiss to Draco’s forehead before he started to get up. “Draco.” He said softly, gently shaking him. “Wake up, its time for breakfast."

Draco pushed him to the side and moaned out a soft, yet pleading "No."

“Come on you.” He smirked and bit his lower lip, he idly wonders if a good blow-job would wake him up, but he’d save that one for a weekend. “If you hurry we can shower together.”

Draco spung up at that suggestion, his morning wood now even more prominent. "Im awake!"

Harry grinned and grabbed his arms, starting to lead him towards the showers. He held Draco by his waist and started to nip at his neck. “Good choice.”

Draco gave Harry a lopsided grin, still half asleep. "At least now you know how to get me out of bed"

"And into it." He smirked teasingly and started to pull him into the bathroom, pressing him against the sink. He turned around and turned on the shower.

Draco felt the sink push onto his back, only slightly uncomfortable. He moved his hand to Harrys boxers and removed them with ease. He then did the same to his own. Looked behind Harry to check the clock. "We have forty five minutes until breakfast is over and class starts, Potter."

"Then we can take our time." He smirked happily and pressed small kisses to his spine. He pulled him into the warm water. "Maybe we could do something in the Prefect Baths."

"Perfection takes time, Harry. After this, I still need to properly wash myself then get dressed and do my hair. Id say you have ten minutes to make me cum before I get myself off. Understand?" Draco said, a smirk playing on his lips. Oh, how he loved to challenge Harry.

"Oh Draco, Draco, Draco.. It's my turn." He smirked at him, starting to run his fingers down Draco's sides. "I sucked you off last night, and unless you want to owe me big time. It's my turn." He started to kiss at his chest, gently dragging his lips down it and lightly teasing his nipple.

Draco held back a moan, instead letting a chocked sound come from his mouth. "Fine, what do you want me to do?" He panted

"Suck me off." He said with a soft grin, leaning back against the side of the shower wall. "I'd like to see just what your pretty little mouth can do." He dragged his thumb over Draco's lower lip before reaching up and grabbing his hair, gently nudging him so he'd get on his knees.

Draco flushed as he felt Harrys hands knot themselves through his hair. He followed them down, getting onto his knees, now face to face with Harrys leaking member. He looked up at Harry and gently placed a small lick to the head of it, the bitterness causing him to make a face.

Harry let out a soft gasp as he was licked, he watched him make the face. A laugh resonated deep in his throat, lust evident in his tone. "It's not that bad."

Draco tried to sneer at Harry, but it looked more like a grimace. Taking a deep breath, he quickly locked his lips over the entire head, growing slightly more accustomed to the awful taste. He used his tongue to tease the head, focusing on the slit, before pulling more of Harrys cock in.

"There you go." Harry cooed gently, his hand in Draco's hair guiding him as he goes. Small gasps and moans escaped his lips as Draco sucked.

Draco tried his best to take Harry as deep as possible, but he knew once he felt Harrys head hit the back of his throat that he wouldn't be able to take him any deeper. Since he couldn't deep throat him, Draco hummed around Harrys cock and made sure to suck as hard as possible, bobbing up and down at a medium pace. He nearly pulled off completely before taking the head and sucking harder than possible while still teasing with his tongue. All the while, he kept his eyes locked on him, watching Harrys eyes flutter closed here and then, the water only partly clouding his vision.

Harry was slowly being unraveled by Draco's mouth. He wasn't as skilled with his throat as Harry was, but what he could do was intoxicating. He held onto Draco's hair with one hand while the other held onto the shower head. He knew it wouldn't be long before he came, so he mumbled a warning to Draco. Though it had barely been coherent, he hoped Draco understood. His legs felt like they would give out at any second, whining in pleasure as he hit his climax

Draco felt Harrys hand tighten in his hair and heard him mutter something. Draco thought nothing of it and if anything it urged him on. He bobbed his head fast, using his tongue to trace little nothings on the underside of Harry prick. It hadn't been until he Heard Harry let out a sharp cry and the disgusting liquid filled his mouth, that he realized that perhaps the previous had been a warning and not encouragement. This time truly grimacing, Draco scowled at Harry the best he could with a mouth full of cum. Revolted by the idea of swallowing it, he spat it into the drain, watching it mix with water before disappearing. "Thanks for the warning, Harry." He muttered before moving under the stream of water to wash his mouth off, his erection having waned a bit at the surprise.

“I did give you a warning.” Harry said softly, a frown on his face as Draco glared up at him. He watched Draco rinse out his mouth, the grimace still in place, and sighed. “I won’t make you do that again then.. Sorry.” He bit his lower lip. “Are you still in the mood after that or not?” He watched him wearily, feeling guilty that Draco hated sucking his dick that much. He thought this shower time would be fun for the both of them, but he was horribly mistaken. He would never let Draco suck his dick again. He wouldn’t even try. Its not like this was a permanent thing between them, anyway.

The grimace slowly fell from Dracos face as the taste finally subsided enough that it was bearable. "It wasn't that bad, just the taste." Draco explained, placing a small kiss to Harrys forehead. "I wouldn't mind doing it again, but can you give me better warning like 'Draco, pull off' or 'Draco, im about to cum in your mouth'. Other than that it was quite fun. Youre hot while getting sucked off, Potter." Smirking, Draco reminisced at the memory of Harrys head thrown back in pleasure, before starting to stroke himself, now back to full hardness. He gave himself two soft tugs before an idea came to his head. "Potter, do you think you can remove that shower head?"

Harry nodded softly, not fully believing Draco. It didn't look like he enjoyed what he had been doing at all. "I might be able to get the shower head off, why?" He reached up and started to twist it.

Draco gave Harry a small smile. "Youll see, Just get it off."

Harry slowly tugged the shower head off, humming softly once it detached. "There, now what?" He looked at him expectantly.

"Now, you just watch." Draco said as he lowered himself onto the floor. He began stroking himself again and reached out for the shower head. Once Harry gave it to him with a curious look, Draco lowered it to his bullocks and moaned in pleasure as the soft vibrations from the water traveled its way from his balls up to the base of his cock. "Fuck." He muttered, it feeling a lot better than he would have expected.

Harry eyes widened, his face flushing a bright red color as he watched Draco. "Merlin.." If it were a few minutes later, he'd have gotten hard all over again. Harry just stood there and watched him, his eyes partially glazed over as he did so.

Draco leaned his head back against the tiles, pumping even faster. Once he felt close, he moved one finger down to his hole and lightly teased it, abandoning his cock for the time being. All the while, Draco still kept the had holding the shower head in place. He circled the rim of his entrance before biting down on his lip and inserting it. It felt only slightly uncomfortable, but he still moved the shower head up to his cock to distract him. He began to lightly move his finger in and out of himself, looking for the spot that would make him see stars. Draco tilted the shower head up the tiniest bit, so now instead of being at the lower portion of his member, it was fully focused on the head. Dracos vision blurred as the finger inside him had finally found it, both rubbing and pressing against it. At this point Draco was rutting against himself and the shower head unable to decide which one was more pleasurable. Feeling the pressure build up and his balls tighten, he let out a silent scream, too overcome by pleasure to form words. 

Draco sat there panting, having nearly forgotten Harrys presence. He looked up at Harry and gave him an awkward apology. "Sorry... I guess I got a bit too into that." He blushed.

Harry stared down at him in awe, swallowing thickly as he tried to mask the apparent arousal that was sure to be in his tone. "That's perfectly fine.. I'd love to see that again sometime actually." He grinned widely and held out a hand, wanting to help Draco up. He couldn't believe how beautiful the blonde was. He had had a crush on Draco for a long time now, and realized that he was attractive., but he never realized just how perfect he was. Each passing moment with him was just another reminder that what they were doing wasn't permanent. Draco said himself that he'd be fine with a 'casual' thing.. Nothing more. Harry was determined to enjoy every second of this with him, though he knew ever second he spent touching Draco, would hurt horribly when he found someone better than Harry to fool around with. He reached forward and gently rubbed his thumb over Draco's reddening cheek, before he leaned in, pressing a small kiss to his forehead before pulling his head back.

Draco sighed and wearily looked back up to the clock "Five minutes till class, Harry. We already missed breakfast" He said, not really caring after that great of an orgasm.

Harry groaned softly and tugged Draco close to him, pressing their bodies together as he hugged him. "Do we really have to go to class?" He looks up at Draco

Draco leaned into the hug, enjoying Harrys warmth around him, despite the shower having become cold long before. "I would really enjoy passing. That is the reason I came back." He smiled

Harry sighed softly, but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah.. Me too." He ran his fingers down Draco's back. Holding him a bit tighter for a second or two before he released him and pulled back entirely. "Shall we head to class then?"

Draco shivered at the feeling on his back. "Perhaps we should put some clothes on first?"

"I dunno. I rather like seeing you naked." He grinned before clearing his throat. "But I suppose i wouldn't want everyone else to see you naked too.." He allowed his possessive nature to show a little, and hoped it wouldn't scare Draco.

Draco laughed a bit at the thought of that "So kinky and possessive?" he asked, leaving the room to go to his dresser. "I can work with that."

He blushed softly and walked to his own dresser, starting to take out clothes to wear. He sighed happily as he tugged on his favorite shirt and pants. “As long as you can work with that..” he smirked cheekily.

Draco threw on one of the few tee shirts ha owned and a pair of dress pants. It wasn't great fit, but it worked. Once he grabbed his robe he turned to Harry and smiled smugly. "I can definitely work with that." And with that he grabbed his books and strolled leisurely to his first class, not caring he would be late.

Harry watched him go, a smile across his face as he did so. He sighed dreamily, knowing that if this were all a dream he would never want to wake up. Once he was dressed he walked to his first class as well, counting down the seconds until he got to meet with Draco again.

Dracos morning classes were dreadful. The teachers had now just taken out supplies and shown everyone how to use them. It was slightly better than them just talking for the how, but Draco couldn't help but bore from it. It wasn't until his last class before lunch that things got interesting. Naturally DADA was the only morning class he had with Harry. He stepped in and sat tensely in his seat, sensing it whenever Harry walked in. He slightly squirmed in his seat, resisting the urge to turn around.

Harry however didn’t want to resist the urge. Before he sat down he walked by Draco, giving his arm a subtle pat as he did so. He grinned at him as he passed before walking to his usual seat. He couldn’t help it. He wanted to just love Draco openly, even though he knew he couldn’t.

Draco gave Harry a small smile in return, then turned towards Pansy who quirked an eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"You know what." Pansy replied, glancing at Harry before looking back at Draco. She knew him well enough to know when he was hiding something.

Draco gave her a sneer, using it to cover the blush staining his face. "I have no idea what your implying."

"You and Potter." She shrugged, leaning back in her chair. "Are you going to explain or shall I ask him?"

It was then that the new DADA teacher, Professor Hawthorn, began speaking. Draco drowned him out and glared at Pansy. "Its nothing." He hissed threw his teeth, trying to be quiet.

Pansy rolled her eyes, annoyed at both Draco and Hawthorn. "Liar." She hissed back, certain she'd get it out of him eventually.

Professor Hawthorn glared at them. The fact that they were trying to be quiet made them that much louder. He crossed his arms, clearing his throat loudly before speaking. “Excuse me. Do you have something you wish to tell the class?”

"No, sir" Draco muttered hiding his face in his hands. He looked up to find half the class, including the trio, staring at him and Pansy.

Harry stared at Draco, snickering silently to himself. He covered his mouth as he watched for a moment before turning to Hermione. He gave her a small smile, and writes on a piece of paper. _He hasn’t learned to not talk in Hawthorn’s class yet. ___

Hermione looked back at the blonde and then to Harry. _I can see that._ She wrote, trying to be discreet. _So why exactly would you care..._

Harry widened his eyes a bit, but attempted to recover as quickly as possible. _I don’t, I just thought it was rather amusing. Don’t you?_

Hermione was smarter than that, she knew all of Harrys expressions. She took back the paper and pretended to take notes. _Yes, very amusing. I suppose Being roommates didn't change anything? Ginny did tell me what happened you know._

_What are you talking about? What could Ginny have possibly told you?_ He quickly wrote back, biting his lower lip as he looked up at Hawthorn as he taught. He scribbled down a few notes before glancing at Hermione. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked back to Draco who was taking notes. _You don't have to lie to me. I know youre friends or something now._ She glanced up at Harry. "I do think its more than that, you seem happier" She whispered. 

_Friends? Malfoy and I?_ He wrote with an indifferent expression. But when he hears her whisper, his cheeks flush despite his efforts to stay calm. “What do you mean I seem happier? I’m just the same old Harry ‘Mione..” 

The corner of her lip turned up. "Sure thing, Harry" she said. She had been worried about Harry for a while since the war ended, but she now finally felt as if he was in a good place. "Just keep doing what your doing, Ive missed that smile..." and with that she went back to work, seeing Hawthorn give her a dirty look. 

Harry stared at her for a few moments, wondering if she was being serious. Had he really been smiling more often? He didn’t think he was, but if Hermione noticed it.. He always felt as though he was bringing Hermione and Ron down, and the way she spoke about his smile - as though it were something so scarce in sightings that it was just a myth - only proved that fact. He eventually gave her a small smile, before facing forward, his eyes immediately fixating on the back of Draco’s head. 

Draco felt the eyes on the back of his head, but refused to turn around. Hawthorne was an absolute bore, teaching them things the majority already knew. Draco sat there twiddling his thumbs and twisting in his seat waiting for this hell to be over. As soon as the professor dismissed them for class, Draco stood up and moved towards the door, leaving Pansy and an oblivious Blaise behind. 

Harry however simply stood and waited for Hermione to pack up with him. He watched Draco leave the room, another small smile curling onto his face. Harry watched Draco not even wait for Pansy, or Blaise, and wonders if theres something wrong with him.

Draco sighed and hoped Pansy wouldn't be too mad at him. He walked to the door to the Dining Hall and waited for Harry. It had taken nearly ten minutes for the boy who lived to arrive. He surely couldn't be that slow? Draco thought, as he tapped his toe impatiently.

Harry walked in and widened his eyes when he saw Draco waiting for him. His smile brightened and he walked towards him. “Hey,” He stood beside him.

Draco smiled wearily. "Hey, scarhead." he said with a half smile. He was positive that Pansy wasn't going to let this go and it was still stuck in his head. He looked to Harry and saw Granger standing nearby. He nodded in her direction and gave a quick "Hello." 

Hermione was only slightly shocked. "Hello, Malfoy." She turned to Harry and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Im going to go find Ron. You two have fun." And with a quick hug to Harry she was off, drifting into the hall where Ron was sure to be digging in.

“I..” He says softly to Hermione as she left, abandoning the thought after a while. He smiled at Draco before clearing his throat. He waited until Hermione left before speaking to him in the way he usually does. “So.. Is something wrong?”

"Not necessarily... Why don't we get some food?" Draco grabbed Harrys arm and gently pulled him into the dining hall. "Do you want to sit with Granger and Weasel or..." He said, trailing off, unsure of himself.

“Necessarily? So something is wrong..” He raised a brow at Draco’s statement before simply following him inside of the dining hall. He saw Hermione and Ron eating at their usual table, and then he sees Pansy and Blaise at their table. “I can sit with you and Pansy..” He said softly, looking up at him.

Draco gave him a hopeful look. "Are you sure? That could be fun actually..."

He smiled softly, a small laugh escaping his lips. “If I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t have said it. So just come on.” he started to walk towards their table, looking at him with a happy expression.

"Lets go then." Draco walked toward his usual table and sat down, gesturing for Harry to do the same. He looked at Pansy and Blaise. "Hey guys."

Harry sat down beside him, and when he did he looked up at the two of Draco’s friends. “Hello..” He smiled at them hopefully, not wanting to have to leave.

Pansy looked at them suspiciously without saying anything, eating her food slowly.

"Hey." Blaise smiled back friendly but was just as suspicious as Pansy was.

Harry sat awkwardly at first, unsure of what to say. He filled his plate and began to eat. After a while he spoke to Draco. “Do you remember if I closed the door when we left the room?” It was a lame conversation starter, and he knew it. But what else could he do?

Draco gave a light laugh "We were in such a rush that I honestly don't remember." He moved his head to he was facing Pansy. "So, how are you, Pansy? And Blaise? All's well I hope?" he said, giving Pansy a look as if to say 'try me'.

"I wonder why you were in a rush." Pansy commented, smiling innocently.

"All is good, Draco. What about you and Potter?" Blaise questioned back, not wanting it to turn awkward from Pansy's remarks.

"Im perfectly fine. And if you must know, I was slept i and was running late." Draco replied, biting into a sandwich. He had attempted to look menacing, but really it was both adorable and pathetic.

“Oh, I have been great. Thanks.” Harry smiled at him gratefully, thankful that Blaise was including him. He didn’t want to seem like an outsider to Draco’s friends. Even though thats what he was.

Blaise nudged Pansy, prompting her to reply "That's nice." She flicked her eyesight between the two boys in front of her, not being able to resist adding a final comment. "You two are the least subtle people I have ever met by the way."

Draco blushed and stuttered. "I-I Have ab-absolutley no idea as to what you are im-implying as I had said before!" He grew flustered and a bit nauseated. He gave Pansy a shove under the table. "Im sorry, me and Pansy need to go have a word." He said, addressing both Harry and Blaise.

Pansy chuckled slightly from the enjoyment of teasing Draco. "I'm sure they would love to hear our conversation too."

Draco stood up, attracting the attention of a few other students. "No. Up. Now."

Harry watched the two of them with an interested expression. He watched Draco’s face for sure, loving the delightful way it turned pink. “Mm.. If you really must go.” He snickered

"Draco, look. He doesn't want you to go, don't upset Potter now." Pansy giggled up at Draco, relishing the moment

Draco gave her a death glare. "Im sure he can stand being without my presence for five minutes. Now, Pansy, may I have a word?"

"If you must." Pansy sighed and reluctantly stood up. "But I want the truth." She was fully aware that now they had quite an audience watching them, curious as to what was going on, and she was not scared to question him in front of everyone if she didn't get what she wanted.

He glanced at Harry then sighed reluctantly. "Fine, but somewhere more private." He drawled, sneering at the lingering eyes.

Harry grinned up at him, a pleased smile crossing his face when he sees how flustered he is. He wanted to say how cute he was, but he wouldn’t. Especially not with all of these people around. Draco wouldn’t want that.

"Okay. Let's go somewhere private then." Pansy agreed, smiling at Harry and Blaise before walking out of the hall.

Draco followed behind Pansy until she stopped in a remotely deserted area. "So what do you want to know?"

Pansy crossed her arms, looking up at him. "You know what I want to know. What is going on between you and Potter?"

Draco leaned against the wall, avoiding eye contact. "Were just friends. Its better than us ripping each others throats out"

"I said the truth. I've seen the way you look at each other." Pansy replied, not satisfied with Draco's answer. She knew deep down that there was more too it.

Draco hesitated and closed his eyes before he replied. "Maybe were fucking so we don't rip each others throats out?"  
[  
Pansy's eyes widened slightly at how blunt Draco was. She did not expect it and it took her a moment to take it in fully. "How do you feel about that?"

"Its just a casual thing. No strings attached. There really is nothing to feel." He said softly sighing.

"You must feel something. Anything?" She looked at him confused, knowing he was holding back from her, or even himself.

Draco was in denial. There wasn't anything to feel. This was what him and Harry agreed on and it was working, there was no reason to mess things up just because he got a nice blowjob. "Its nothing. I honestly don't feel anything. I mean... I just don't. Its just some fun and that's all I want it to be." He began nervously tapping his foot. "Are you done now?" He said, feeling frustrated at himself.

"It won't end well, you know, it never does." And with that, Pansy strode back to the hall, sitting back down where she was originally sat.

Draco slid down the wall and sat down. He was emotionally exhausted after that. It really was nothing. It was just sex and nothing more. Draco thought that maybe if he said it enough the lie would be come true. He couldn't help but wonder how Harry felt. Surely he felt the same indifference Draco was convincing himself he felt, right? Groaning, he stood up and made his way into the hall.

Harry watched Draco come in, and frowned softly. “How was your talk?” He asked Draco when he sat down. He gently patted Draco’s shoulder. “It doesn’t look as though it went well..”

"It was fine. I just really need a nap." He looked up at the clock. They had ten minutes of lunch left. "Next I have history of magic, ancient runes, then last class I have for the night is potions. Doesn't Slytherin and Gryffindor have that one together?"

“Yeah, we can just walk to the room together after that if you’d like? I mean.. Unless you have other things planned.” He offered, taking a small sip of his pumpkin juice.

Draco rested his head on the table. "Yeah. That's fine. Todays been a long day and its hardly half way over."

Harry gently rubbed his back, not making it weird. He just rubbed his back, just wanting to be here. Draco may not care for him, but that didn’t mean that Harry couldn’t care for him.

Draco looked up slightly, noticing Harrys discomfort. "Im sorry, im just not feeling too well today. You can go if youd like...." He whispered, hoping to sustain some of the momentary peace.

“Its alright.. I don’t mind sitting here.” He looked at Draco worriedly before he removed his hand from his back. “I mean.. If you want me to go I will. But..”

Draco lips turned downward. "No, really. I just didn't want to drag you down. Plus, if im correct, its time for us to go." He looked around the nearly empty hall, wondering when had everyone left.

Harry looked around in surprise and slowly stood. “Oh.. I guess you’re right. We should probably leave then?” He gave Draco a small smile. “And.. If you need to talk we can talk in the room later.. I know I’m not your best friend but.. I can try and help however I can.."

Draco gave a small chuckle. "Im fine, really. Ill see you tonight." he said before moving swiftly out the hall to his next class. During history of magic all the old ghost did was drone on and one. Draco took a few noted then went to his next class. As expected, in ancient runes he translated, well, ancient runes. The ones focused on for class that day were the wizarding hieroglyphics of ancient Egypt. Finally, potions came and he took a seat in the back of the class. He began taking out his books and looked at the others around him. Pansy and Blaise dropped potions after sixth year, so he sat alone, quickly copying the notes on the board.

Harry watched him go, and let out a soft sigh. He walked to class, different things running through his mind. He didn’t understand how Draco could have sex with him one minute, but not want to talk to Harry about something the next. He supposed that it could have something to do with the details of their arrangement. They were to be sex partners, a person to go to when they needed a release and there was no one else. Harry knew that he himself wanted so much more than that, but he also knew he couldn’t have that. He knew how he felt, but how did Draco feel? He went through his classes in a slight daze, taking notes when needed. When he got to Potions class, he sat a few rows in front of Draco.

Professor Brandt walked in and smiled at everyone. Standing in front of the class, she gave a brief introduction then explained what they were doing today. "Today, as a warm up, we will be brewing a simple grand pepper up potion. I want you to all pair up and then gather ingredients. This should only take about half an hour." She smiles the sent everyone off. Draco scoured the room for a partner, but it seemed as if everyone was avoiding him. He was convinced he would have to work alone until he caught onto a pair of green eyes staring at him.

Harry gave him a small hopeful smile, and motioned with his head for Draco to come work with him. He had already started to get the ingredients together, not speaking yet and waiting to see if Draco would come over.

Draco moved over to Harrys table and began helping with ingredients. "Hey"

“Hi.” He said back, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders as Draco came over. “Hows it going?” He asked, starting to dice up the ingredients that needed it. “Could you hand me that horklump juice?”

Draco picked it up and slid it to Harry. "Ill chop the Bicorn horn, you keep cutting the mandrake roots." he said absent mindedly.

“Alright.” Harry was surprised to find they worked well together. He would have never thought that they were as in sync. They barely even needed to talk to one another. Completing the potion in no time at all.

Draco finished the chopping the horns and slid them into the cauldron. "All we need to do is add the octopus powder now and let it sit."

Harry nodded and added it when it was needed. “Do we cover it or just let it sit as is?"

"Just let it sit." Draco said, leaning into a nearby chair. "So it needs to stay like that's for ten minutes. What do you want to do with spare time?"

Harry knew what he wanted to do with Draco in that time, but he wouldn’t do it with all of these people around. It would make Draco upset with him for one thing. “I dunno..” He said with a soft shrug.

Draco sighed and leaned his head against the table. He seemed to have acquired a massive headache since lunch. "That's fine."

“What do you want to do?” He asks quietly, reaching forward and gently brushing some blonde hairs away from Draco’s face.

"Sleep" Draco whined, His head hurt and the potions bad smell was making him dizzy. "Im guessing that wasn't the answer you were looking for though." Draco smiled up at Harry.

Harry smiled at him softly and shook his head. “It wasn’t, but you can if you’d like. I’ll wake you up when the potion is completed.” He reached forward once more and simply combed his fingers through Draco’s hair. “You look ill..”

Draco gave a slight scowl. "Im not five, Potter. Its just a headache. I can assure you that Ill live."

Harry glared at him now, removing his hand and turning his body so he wasn’t facing Draco anymore. “Excuse me for caring. I won’t make that mistake again.”

Draco got up off the table, his head pounding. It was obvious that this wasn't going to help much. He groaned and looked at Harrys back. "Sorry, but my head hurts and im in a bit of a pissy mood. Excuse me if im not as polite as others are towards you."

“You know what Malfoy? Fuck you.” he said through gritted teeth. He had been prepared to apologize himself for the way he had just reacted, until he heard Draco say his last sentence. “And like I said. I don’t have to be nice towards you either, and I don’t have to be your partner next time.”

Draco sat there for a few seconds, now feeling nauseated on top of everything else. "Sorry." He whispered out, trying to sustain some small amount of quiet. He rested his head back on the table and closed his eyes. "It shouldn't be much longer until we have to stir it. After that all we need to do is put it in a vial and turn it in."

Harry simply gave him a curt nod, not feeling very forgiving. Draco spoke to Harry earlier as though Harry just expected people to worship him. He hated that kind of treatment, and Draco was making it seem like Harry threw a hissy fit every time someone didn’t like him. Harry could care less about other people. But he was genuinely worried about Draco, and he was already treating him like shit.

"It should be about time now. Would you mind stirring it? five times clockwise, six counterclockwise. Repeat that twice." Draco hadn't had the energy to do it himself.

Harry simply nodded again, pressing his lips into a flat line as he started to stir the potion. He did as he’s told and eventually puts the mixture into a vial. He put a cork on it and walked to the front to turn it in.

Draco really wasnt feeling well, but it wasn't something he could go to Madam Pomfrey for. It seemed as if all his anxiety and locked up emotions from the day were just building up and up, eventually making him physically ill. He glanced up at Harry as he walked up to professor Brandt and turned in the potion. The thought of Harrys disgust with him only made him feel even worse and he thanked god that there wasnt much of class left. After class was over he would simply skip dinner and go to his room. He didn't feel like showing his face to anyone after what had happened.

Harry was excited for dinner. He was told that he would most likely get to have treacle tart at dinner today. He hummed happily as he thought of it, barely even noticing he had hummed it out loud.

Draco watched Harry walk back with a happy look on his face. Draco brushed it off and packed his things up, waiting to be dismissed.

Professor Brandt dismissed the students that had turned everything in, and started helping the students that had trouble. Harry packed up his things and started out the door, glancing at Draco to see if the blonde was going to come with him.

Draco looked back at Harry and gave a weak smile. He walked out the door and headed towards his bedroom. He definitely wasnt going to even try to eat. Once he got into the room, he turned off all the lights, submerging himself in darkness. He walked over to his bed and curled up into a ball. Draco tried to sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to, so he just laid down, enjoying the dark and silence,

Harry frowned when he saw Draco walk the other way. He sighed, and continued to walk to dinner. He went to dinner and ate his fill. But he didn’t stay the whole time. Only about twenty minutes, before he went back to the room. He walked inside, being careful not to make any noise. He looked at Draco’s bed with a worried expression, but didn’t say anything, knowing Draco would just snap at him again if he showed even the slightest bit of consideration.

Draco flinched whenever he heard the door crack, but calmed a bit once he saw who it was. "Hello."

“Hi.” He said quietly putting his bag on the floor by his own bed. He started to strip down to nothing before changing his clothes.

Draco watched him and began to get upset. "Im really sorry about earlier." He tried to sound unworried, but his voice cracked with emotion.

“It’s fine.” Harry said a little harshly, not wanting to hear his excuses. “I shouldn’t have asked. Its none of my business if you’re ill or not.” He laid down on his bed, rolling onto his side so he was not facing Draco.

That was the last straw for Draco. It was as if something broke inside of him. He realized that perhaps Harry really didn't care. Draco began to feel cold, despite the warmth of the room. He hid himself under the blanket and felt the shattering of his heart. He let silent tears fall and slowly fell asleep.

Harry’s heart had been hurting since Draco had simply brushed off his help at lunch, Harry had offered to be there for him and he simply said that he was fine, and left. Harry had never felt so unwanted, except at the Dursley’s. Harry pulled his blankets up, worrying about Draco silently. He eventually took a deep breath and sat up, looking at the now sleeping Draco. He walked over, putting his hand on Draco’s forehead to feel for a fever, before he took the blanket off of his own bed and put it on Draco. He stood there for a few moments, watching Draco. He cared for the blonde. He cared so much, but Draco didn’t care for him. Draco probably still hated him. But Harry would do what was best. He would pretend not to care that Draco didn’t care, and when Draco decided to end things. Harry would go off and lick his wounds in peace. He internally hoped it wouldn’t be soon. But knew that Draco probably would be sick of him in no time. He leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the top of Draco’s head, before going back to bed.

Dracos dreams were violent. More so than they had ever been. He tossed and turned in his sleep and woke up with tears streaming down his face. This time it had been an awful mix of everything. The dark lord torturing his loved ones, the many dead bodies of people he once knew littered about the manor where he grew up, and the taunting from faceless people, except this time they did have a face. They all did. Harry had haunted his dreams and Draco was left shivering in his bed, still crying. The nightmares had never been that bad. He took in a shuddering breath to calm himself, but it didn't work. Gasping for air, he instead curled back up and tried to will it all away.

Harry sat up as soon as he heard Draco cry. It was an automatic thing. When he heard Draco’s soft cries, his eyes shot open. “Draco?” He asked quietly, looking over at him as he starts to climb out of his bed. He stumbled over to Draco and sat on the edge of Draco’s bed.

Draco, instead of feeling comforted by the sound of Harrys voice, felt exposed and vulnerable, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut and hug himself even tighter. It was hard for him to breath, but he still kept at it, afraid of reality. He was incoherent and kept muttering things to himself in hopes to calm him down.

“Draco?” He crawled close and wrapped his arms around him. “Draco its okay..” He held him close to his chest and starts to rub his back, thinking that he was helping. “It’s alright.”

Draco stiffened and tried his best to tell himself that this was Harry, just plain Harry. He couldn't stop the tears and the shaking, though. "Im fine." He murmured more to himself than Harry. "It'll be okay." Draco wasn't sure who he was talking to, but he knew he must have sounded crazy.

“Draco..” He said softly, feeling himself start to get worked up. “Talk to me.. Please just talk to me..” He held him tightly, tears starting to fill his eyes. “I care for you a lot more than you’ll ever know or understand.. Just tell me whats wrong Draco..” Harry knew he wouldn’t remember what Harry had said if he fell asleep again, so he was tempted to tell him everything.

Draco calmed a bit at that, his breathing slowly becoming more steady. "Everyone died and its my fault. I could have stopped it, but I didn't. And now they're dead and I don't want to be responsible for it, but I am. And I know its all over now, but it wont stop coming back to me and I don't deserve any of this. I should be in Azkaban with the rest of them. My father was sentenced to Azkaban. Whats so different about me?" Draco tried to control himself, but he couldnt. Everything inside himself was shattering and he couldn't stop it.

“You’re not your father Draco.. Theres nothing you could have done. If you would have rebelled and tried to stop it, Voldemort would have killed you..” He presses a kiss to the top of his head. “The thing thats different about you, is that you care about what had happened.. The others didn’t give a shit..” He hugged Draco close, his face nuzzled into his shoulder. “You’re good Draco..” He whispered. “You’re so so good..”

Draco leaned into the hug. "Im sorry im an asshole." he whispered, enjoying the feeling of Harrys arms around him.

Harry took a deep breath and shook his head. “You’re not an asshole Draco..” He gently rubbed his back, before running his hand up Draco’s spine and into his hair.

Draco shivered at the touch. "Mm? You sure, Harry? You seemed to think so earlier."

“Because you were being an asshole earlier. But you’re not an asshole all the time. Therefore you’re not an asshole..” He gently said

Draco gave a light laugh at that. "Well that's makes perfect sense."

“It does.” He smirked at Draco and pulled back a bit so he can see him. “Do you want me to leave?” He asked quietly, wondering if Draco didn’t want him here in the first place.

Draco felt empty once Harry moved way. "Do you want to? I don't really mind." He said, hoping it didn't sound desperate.

“I..” He looks a little sad, looking down before he took a deep breath. “I don’t want to.. But if you wanted me to I would have.” He refused to look up and see something in Draco’s eyes. Pity? Disgust? He didn’t want to even consider.

Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him down so he was lying next to him. "It will help me sleep. Please?" He asked. "But if you really don't want to, I understand." He said, looking at Harry.

Harry laid down next to him and nodded, reaching forward and gently playing with his hair again. “I want to.” He takes a deep breath and cuddles close.

Draco closed his eyes. "Thank you." he murmured before letting out a soft "Goodnight Harry."

“Goodnight Draco..” Harry leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Draco’s forehead letting his lips rest there for a moment before he fell asleep next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyye so some Pansy and Draco action! How about that!


	3. The Triple Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure angst

Draco woke with a warm body pressed against him and raging morning wood. "Potter, wake up." he said, pushing at the boy.

Harry whined and shook his head, his eyes shut tight. “No Malfoy.. Sleep..”

Draco nipped at his ear and slowly moved to his neck. "Wakey, wakey time." He said in a singsong voice.

Harry let out another whine, but this one was different. This one was a pleasured whine. His eyes slowly slipped open. ”Mmm..”

Draco stared into his eyes. "Good morning" he said, moving away so he could care for himself. He slid his hand into his boxers and began working himself. "Are you up now?"

“Yeah, I’m up..” He watched with sleep filled eyes as Draco started to touch himself and smiled up at him. “Need help with that?” He ran a hand over his own hardened member.

Draco continued his strokes. "That would be lovely" He grinned, enjoying the sight in front of him.

Harry leaned forward and took Draco’s hand away, leaning down and starting to lick at the head of his length. After a moment he swallowed it down his throat as far as he could.

"Fuck", Draco moaned at the suddenness of it. He bucked his hips up into Harrys mouth. "God", he sighed. "How are you so good at this?"

"Well.. I’m not sure really. I haven’t had very much practice.. Gryffindor courage?” He smirked up at him and started to suck harder, his head bobbing quickly as he held onto Draco’s thighs

Draco grabbed Harrys hair and gave a loud groan. "Well thank god for Gryffindor."

Harry let out a soft laugh around Draco’s member, creating vibrations. He ran his tongue over the underside of his cock, his head bobbing furiously as he reached under himself and started to stroke his own member.

Dracos hands pulled Harrys hair slightly at the vibrations. He pushed into Harrys mouth, his hips repeatedly bucking. "Harry" he panted out, feeling himself come close. "Im gonna..."

Harry nodded lightly, bracing himself as he waited for Draco's release. Once it happened he marveled over the bitter, salty taste in his mouth. He had always loved the taste, but the fact that it was Draco's made it taste that much better. He continued to stroke his own member, trying to work himself up for release.

"Oh god, Harry. Fuck." Draco nearly yelled as he released into Harrys mouth. He shook violently, enjoying the unyielding pleasure. He rode out his orgasm and then collapsed onto the bed, sliding out of Harrys mouth. "Bloody hell, Harry"

Harry took deep breaths, staring up at Draco as he slowly ran his fingers along the sides of his shaft. "Enjoy that?" He started to rut against his own hand, watching the dazed state he had put him in.

Draco let out a shaky laugh. "Very much so." he said, moving over to Harry. He made brief eye contact, reveling in the way his eyes were clouded with lust, before he leaned down and gently took the head of Harrys cock into his mouth. He gave few gently sucks before popping off and looking back at Harry. "Is that okay?"

“Y-Yeah..” Harry gasped out, looking at him with wide eyes. “You don’t have to do that you know.. I know that you don’t like it.” He swallowed thickly and gently stroked the base of his member.

Draco didnt respond to Harry, instead he went back to to Harrys cock, moving his hand and lapping at the base. He licked all around it before replacing his tongue with his hand stroking up and down and moving his mouth to suck Harrys balls, taking his time with each one. Once he was satisfied, he moved back to his member licking at the head. He tried his best to not make a face as he thouroughly licked the precum from the head. He continued licking and sucking various different places before looking up at Harry.

Harry was reduced to a writhing, whimpering mess. He had moaned out his approval, trying to keep his hips pinned to the bed as Draco licked and sucked him. With all the stimulation, it was only a matter of time before he came. “D-Draco I.. I’m about to~” He cried out as he came

Draco quickly moved his hand to where to his mouth was at Harrys warning and pumped furiously. He soon heard his ct]ry od pleasure and felt long ropes of cum coat his fingers. "Hey, Harry." he smirked, moving his fingers to his mouth once they made eye contact. He licked each finger clean, hiding his distaste. "Absolutley delicious."

Harry felt a jolt of pleasure run through his body at the sight of Draco licking his fingers. He shivered, not breaking eye contact before he grinned widely, his cheeks flushing a deep red color. “Merlin.. Draco you’re perfect..” He leaned in and kissed his forehead.

Draco got up and patted Harrys head. "I know. Now lets get ready for class" he grinned, moving towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower.

“Shower together? We can just wash each other. Nothing sexual.” He followed him into the bathroom, grabbing his own toothbrush and starting to brush his teeth.

"Fine, Scarhead. Itll help us get done faster." Draco said, moving towards the shower to start it. "How hot do you want it?"

Harry shrugs, spitting his toothpaste into the sink. “However hot you need it. You realize that my thing was just a suggestion. We don’t have to shower together, Ferret.”

"Geez, calm down, pretty boy. I dont mean everything as an insult." Draco replied with a mocked hurt expression. He set the water to a warm temperature and moved to quickly brush his teeth. He soon finished and stripped. "So are you joining me or not?"

“Just because you don’t mean it as an insult doesn’t mean it isn’t one.” He sent a glare in Draco’s direction before putting his toothbrush away. He started to strip down as well. “I’m joining. Like you said, it’ll help us get done faster.”

Draco stepped into the warm water and grabbed the shampoo rubbing it into his hair. "Mind helping?" He turned towards Harry.

Harry grinned softly. “Help with your hair or washing your body? I don’t mind washing either.” He reached forward and started to scrub Draco’s hair.

Draco enjoyed the feeling of Harrys hands on his scalp, but stopped him. "Get my body. The hairs too precious." he said, turning around so Harry could get his back while he moved his own hands back to his hair.

Harry rolled his eyes but did as he was told, soaping up his hands and running them down Draco's back. Once that was all washed he switched to Draco's stomach and chest, then to his thighs and arse.

Draco couldnt help but harden the tiniest bit under the assult of Harrys hands. Okay, maybe not so little. He tried to think if the most unsexy things possible. _Weasel? Kreatcher? Mcgonnagal in a bikini?_ The last one seemed to do it and he felt himself soften, that is until Harrys hands reached his arse. To caught up in Harrys hands, Draco got the shanmpoo in his eyes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He muttered, walking around blindly in search of something to clear them.

Harry watched him for a moment, grinning softly. He rinsed his hands and tugged a towel forward so Draco could wipe his eyes. "You know Malfoy.. This was supposed to make things go faster." He pressed a small kiss to his shoulder.

Draco garbbed the towel and steeped out to dab at his eyes. "I know. I got a bit distracted." he said, opening his eyes and blinking.

“By what, may I ask?” He grinned wider and started to wash his own hair, humming softly. “Are you planning on coming in here and helping me or are you just going to get out.” He looked at him with an interested expression.

Draco stepped back into the shower. "Fine. Let me get the rest of the shampoo out first." He said, putting his head underneath the spray. "What do you want me to wash?"

“You didn’t have to come back in and help me you know. I was only teasing you.” He smiled at him sweetly before motioning to his body. “Just wash my body for me.”

"I'm a good person, that's why I'm doing it." Draco muttered, clearing the rest of the shampoo and moving to lather Harrys back with soap. He did the same to the rest of his backside and then motioned for him to turn around. He washed his chest legs before he stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself. "Good, Potter?"

Harry felt arousal when Draco started to touch him, and finally realized exactly why Draco had been distracted. When Draco stopped he cleared his throat, his voice coming out as a squeak. “Yeah. Yeah I’m good.” He stepped out as well once he was thoroughly rinsed off.

Draco smirked at Harrys current condition. "Positive?"

He blushed brightly and gently swatted his arm. “Oh shut up..” He covered himself up, feeling mildly exposed as he started to dry off.

Draco chuckled and headed out of the bathroom, biting Harrys neck when he passed. "Your lucky I actually woke up early. We can still get breakfast." He called from his dresser.

Harry shivered at the bite on his neck and desperately tried to think of something else. He swallowed thickly and walked behind him, tugging him close and pressing small kisses up the back of his neck. “Good. I’m rather hungry.” He walked to his own dresser and started to get dressed

"Bloody tease." Draco muttered to himself. He slipped on clothes and gathered his stuff before waiting for Harry to join him at the door

Harry laughed softly and shouldered his bag, walking to the door beside Draco. He nearly reached for his hand, but stopped himself just as his fingers brushed Draco’s. “uh..” He bit his lower lip. “Sorry.” He said softly.

Draco blushed. "It's fine." He said, ruffling Harrys hair to show him he wasn't mad. "Let's go, maybe Weasel hasn't eaten all the bacon yet." He snickered, grabbing Harry by the hand and dragging him out the room.

Harry’s heart raced as he felt Draco take his hand. “Right..” He smiled softly, feeling for the first time as though it were okay to hope for something more with Draco. He squeezed his hand gently and rushed towards the Great Hall, secretly not wanting to let go.

Draco speed walked to the Great Hall, feeling just how hungry he was. The last full meal he had had been an entire two days ago. He pulled along with with and stopped outside the door. "Where do you want to sit, Scarhead?"

He grinned at him and nudges him gently. “Anywhere you want, Ferret.” He followed him inside and waited for him to pick a place to sit.

Draco led Harry to a generally empty area of the hall and sat down. "Its this okay?' he asked, already shoving food onto his plate.

“Yeah.” He hummed softly and started to fill his plate, taking a sip of his milk before he started.

Draco stuffed his mouth with food and quickly swallowed. "Sorry about last night." He said, avoiding Harrys eyes.

“Enough of that.” He said quickly. “Its fine. You did nothing wrong.” He gently patted Draco’s back before taking a few bites of his own food.

Draco smiled up at him. "Thanks, for, you know, putting up with me though."

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He smiled softly and sipped his pumpkin juice. “Eat your food. You better keep your strength up.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Draco elbowed him and took a bite of his toast. "Fucking tosser." He muttered.

“You like it.” He grinned, but his smile faltered a bit after a few moments. “Well.. At least enough to fool around with me, right?” He forced his smile back on

Draco looked down and tossed his eggs about his plate. "Of course." He looked back up at Harry and offered a smile in return. He rested his head on Harrys shoulder and sighed. He really did like it.

“As long as its a little, even a teeny tiny bit.” Harry smiled softly and bit his lower lip, hoping it was okay to hold him. He wrapped an arm around Draco, holding him close. He crunched on a piece of bacon.

Draco settled into Harrys side, too comfortable to make an escape. "Can I have a bite?"

Harry looked down at him curiously, before smiling and holding the piece up to Draco’s mouth. “Of course.”

Draco bit a good half of it off before moving back to Harrys shoulder. "What plans do you have for this weekend?" He said, chewing on the bacon.

“I don’t think I have any plans.” He finished the piece of bacon before eating another. “Why? What plans do you have?” He smiled sweetly down at him.

"None so far. Do you want to go out to Hogsmead with me?" Draco asked, unsure if Harrys would agree to go.

"Of course." He grinned widely and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Where do you want to go with me?" His heart was racing

Draco wiped his cheek off.  "Not so much slobber next time, pretty boy." He scowled. "And I don't really know. Anywhere really. How about the shrieking shack? I've always wanted to go, but have always been too scared."

“I could have licked your face you know, that would be too much slobber.” He smirked cheekily and pecked his cheek again. “Don’t wipe my kisses off this time, you meanie.” He rubbed his side gently before nodding. “We could go to the shrieking shack, its really not as scary as you’d think.”

Draco moved away from Harry, scarfing down the rest of his food. In between bites he let out a quick "Great." Once his plate was cleared, he turned towards Harry and leaned in. For a moment one would have thought he was going to kiss him, but instead he licked a long stripe down his face and began bursting with laughter.

Harry had leaned in for the kiss, his heart pounding so loud he could hear it in his ears. But then he felt Draco’s tongue on his cheek. His cheeks flushed, embarrassment settling deep in himself. He was both hurt, happy, embarrassed, and neutral. He had hoped Draco would kiss him, but knew deep inside that he wouldn’t. He had hoped that Draco wouldn’t toy with him like this, but knew that he would, even if he didn’t mean to. “Oh nasty.” He grinned half-heartedly and wiped at his cheek. “Mine wasn’t that bad!”

Draco looked at Harry and continued laughing, oblivious to his inner conflict. "Whatever you say, pretty boy " Draco winked.

Harry leaned in and licked another stipe up Draco’s cheek. He smirks and nips his jaw. “Stop calling me pretty boy, Ferret.”

"Whatever you say." Draco said, leaning his head back, exposing his neck to Harry, completely forgetting where he was. "Fuck, Harry." He lightly moaned.

“Mm.. I’d love to Draco.” He sucked at his throat lightly before looking up at him with a mixture of lust and amusement. “But.. We have to go somewhere a little less public.”

Draco realised where he was and stood up, pulling Harry up by his arm. He leaned close to his ear and whispered "Then let's go." Draco summoned him and Harrys bags to follow them and began walking out the hall.

Harry grinned in excitement and grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards a broom closet he knew would be empty. “How about here?”

Draco blindly walked into the closet, still pulling Harry along. "Perfect." He murmured into Harrys neck, leaving small marks and bites here and there.

He pressed Draco against the wall, hands exploring anywhere he could reach. He wanted so badly to kiss him, but he knew that he wasn’t allowed to. He he settled for gently rutting against him to tease him.

Draco ground his hips against Harry, feeling himself harden at record time. "Mhh. Oh god." He moaned, searching for relief.

Harry nipped at his neck gently. “What do you want me to do to you Draco?” He gripped his arms. “Do you want me to fuck you? Or just rut against you ’til we cum?”

"I don't care." Draco panted. "Anything you like, just _please_ "

Harry bit his lower lip, wanting desperately to fuck him, but knowing that they’d be late to class if he did. “I’ll rim you.” He dropped to his knees and turned Draco around, tugging his pants down as he flicked his tongue over Draco’s entrance.

Draco was shocked as Harrys suddenly pulled his pants and boxers down and began teasing him. He leaned against a nearby table, rutting against it as Harry licked his entrance.

Harry’s tongue pushed inside deeply, his hands spreading Draco’s arse wider than before. He make his tongue circle the rim before plunging it inside. He sucked the spot between his entrance and his bollocks, licking there before delving his tongue inside again

Draco groaned, unable to decide whether he what's to push himself against Harrys tongue or thrust against the table. He set on an erratic rocking motion between the two. "Harry, Harry, Harry." He chanted, feeling the pull in his gut. "Fuck, Harry, I'm going to.. Oh my god." He moaned thrusting once more before emptying himself onto the table and nearly collapsing on Harry, his arms giving out.

Harry watched him and grinned happily as he saw him spill onto the table. He pulled his tongue away, licking his lips. He stood and leaned against Draco over the table, gently nipping his neck. “I’ll never get tired of hearing you moan my name like that.” He whispered softly.

"Great, 'cause you wont be able to get rid of me anytime soon." Draco murmured into the wood. "I think Ive laid all over my own cum." He grimaced, moving up off the table. He stood up and looked down to see his shirt completley covered with it. He sighed and glanced over at Harry, "Ill clean it up once ive taken care of you."

He grinned at the fact that Draco isn't going to leave him anytime soon, and snickered when he hears about the cum. "Messy messy messy.." Harry bit his lower lip and stood there with a rather shy expression. "Okay.. How are you going to take care of me?"

Draco gave Harry a small smirk before dropping to his knees. He unzipped his pants and pulled his boxer along. He unconsciously licked his lips before swallowing Harry whole. He wanted this one to be so much better than the first that he began moving up and down as fast as he could. Draco tried his best to take Harry as deep as he could, humming in triumph when he felt his public hairs brush against his nose.

Harry’s eyes were clouded over with lust, a blush coating his cheeks. He gently combed his fingers through Draco’s hair, letting out moans and whimpers. He swallowed thickly as he felt Draco’s nose in his pubic hairs. “O-Oh Merlin..” He gasped out, staring down at Draco in awe.

Draco tried to take Harry even deeper, choking slightly. Finding it hard to breath, he moved to the head and began sucking and lapping at it with his tongue while he moved his hands to the rest of his cock. He looked at Harry, attempting a smile, once he heard his moans begin to become louder.

Harry stared down at him, his moans becoming more like desperate whines as Draco lapped at the head. “I’m so close Draco..” He cooed out, gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles were white. He arched into Draco’s mouth as he felt his climax overcome him. “Oh Draco~!” He gasped out, covering his mouth as a few more whimpers escape his lips.

Instead of pulling off like Harry expected him to, Draco pulled him in as deep as he could and began to swallow, ignoring the taste. As soon as he was sure Harry was spent, he let him slide out of his mouth. "Well that was fun." He said, his voice coming out as more of a rasp.

Harry stared at him in awe, a whimper escaping his lips as he watches him swallow everything. “M.. Merlin..” He tucked himself away before pulling Draco up to him. He presses small kisses all over his face, but avoiding his lips. “You’re so bloody perfect.. How did I ever get along without you?”

Draco hadnt known what to do. He became slightly rigid. "I- I have no idea." He stuttered out, awkwardly running a hand through his his hair. "Can you toss me my wand, so I can, you know, clean this up. I think Filch would have a stroke if he saw." He said, gesturing towards the table as he pulled his pants back up.

It didn’t take a genius to see how uncomfortable Draco had gotten at Harry’s words. He frowned softly and ran a hand through his hair, unsure how to make things okay again. He reached over and picked up Draco’s wand, handing it to him before clearing his throat. “I uh.. I’m sorry about that.. Before.. I spoke out of line.” He looked down a bit before straightening and smiling at him, hoping that everything would go back to how it was before Harry messed up again. “Well.. Now what?”

Draco gave Harry a small smile. "Its fine." He said, casting a scourgify on both himself and the rest of the room. "Now we try to go to tranfiguration without looking debauched and avoiding McGonnagals wrath."

“Well.. Let me take care of your hair quick. Mine is always messy.. But she’ll notice yours.” He smiled softly and reaches forward, delicately starting to push strands of Draco’s hair down and fluff them a bit. “Mm.. I think thats good.”

"Thanks" He said, grabbing his bag. "Lets go. I really dont feel like dying at the hand of McGonnagal of all people."

“Of course.” He smirked, grabbing his own bag and opening the door. “After you, my fine man.”

Draco groaned. "I really hope I never have to hear those words come out of your mouth again." He scowled. "Being formal isnt your strong suit." He joked, walking out the door with a chuckle.

Harry grinned at him and gently shook his head. “Just because you said that I’m always going to be formal.” He hurried to walk beside him before clearing his throat and putting on a fake posh pureblood accent. “Well my fine fellow, what class shall we be attending at this second?”

Dracos scowl deepened. "Im not answering that until you speak like a normal human being." He said, moving towards the transfiguration classroom, already knowing they were late by the empty hallways.

Harry gave him a small nudge. “Oh come on, whats got your knickers in a twist?” Smile still on his face as they walked towards the transfigurations classroom.

"Crossdressing, biting, possessiveness... When will the kinks end?" Draco teased. "Im keeping track of them all, you know." He snickered.

Harry’s cheeks flush a bright pink, whining softly as he smacked Draco’s arm lightly. In a friendly, flirty sort of way. “Oh come on! You better not tell anyone.”

Draco clutched his hands over his heart. "Why I would never! Imagine what the prophet would say!"

“Oh Merlin Draco..” Harry grabbed his arm and squeezed lightly, as though he were begging. “Please don’t say anything about the Chosen One’s kinks to the Prophet! I could just imagine the headlines now.. The boy who lived to suck cock, or The chosen one chooses dresses.”

Draco broke into a fit of giggles. "Oh I can see it now. A picture of you in a skirt on your knees plastered to the front! Rita Skeeter would have a field day!" He gasped in between breaths.

He grinned cheekily and pecks his cheek as they near the room. “Don’t be a prat, she would never stand for such debauchery on the front page. They’d have to censor out some bits.”

"I dont know... I mean you are the chosen one." He winked. "Anyone would love to see that."

“Which of course means they would need to pay extra to see it. They’d probably make a whole new paper or magazine for it. _The Chosen One’s Chosen Kinks_ “ He smirked widely as he looked at Draco.

Draco hummed happily as they reached the door. "Im going to need to discover more kinks if they're making a whole magazine." He said, stepping inside.

“Mm.. You’ll just have to figure them out then.” He gave his arse a small smack as they enter, making sure no one saw as he made his way to his seat. He was prepared to make an excuse to professor McGonagall, saying that both of their alarm charms malfunctioned.

Draco blushed brightly as he moved towards his seat near Blaise and Pansy. He saw McGonagall scowl at him and he hurried to take out his notes.

Harry was smiling brightly, giving McGonagall a small nod as he pulled out his own notes. He hummed lightly to himself as he took out his quill, scribbling down a few notes.

Draco turned towards Pansy. "Hey"

Pansy looked at him with a raised brow, and motioned lightly with her quill between Draco and Harry. She didn’t even bother to say hello, much too interested in what was going on elsewhere.

Draco blush deepened. "We were late. Thats it." He whispered.

“Are you sure?” She asked softly, a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms. “His hair looks messier than usual..”

Draco was positive he was the equivalent of a tomato at this point. "It always looks like that."

“Draco. I’m not stupid.” She smirked and glanced up when McGonagall tapped her foot expectantly. “Where’d you guys do it at?"

Draco gave McGonagall a quick look whenever he saw Pansy look. He scrawled down some more notes before responding. "Which time?" He asked.

Pansy grinned softly before clearing her throat. “You two have done it more than once today?” She scribbled down more notes, nodding along to whatever McGonagall was teaching about.

Draco let out a small "Maybe." He continued taking notes, only half-listening to McGonagall.

She smirked at him and thought about her question before speaking. “Where did you do it today? And how many times?"

"Is it really necessary for you to know all of this?" Draco questioned.

“Of course it is. I’m your best friend, its my duty to know.” She answered

Draco sighed and turned back towards his paper. "Twice. Bedroom and broom closet." He muttered, refusing to look at her.

“Damn.. Way to go Potter.” She smirked and writes down a few more notes, hoping that Blaise was paying more attention. “How many more times are you planning on doing it today?”

"I dont know." Draco glared at her. "As many times as I like. And, no, I do not have to tell you about each second of it." He sneered.

“I wish I had someone to fool around with.” She smiled wistfully before grinning at him. “I could always ask Potter about your little rendezvous.”

Draco finished up his noted before responding. "Id prefer if you didnt. Im not really sure how he would react to that, if im honest." He shrugged.

“What?” She raised a brow at him, a confused expression on her face. “Why aren’t you sure how he’d react?”

Draco let out a frustrated sound and glanced at Harry. "Because I dont know how he feels and one second he hates me and the next he doesnt. It really just dont know anymore."

Pansy looked at him in confusion before letting out a soft sigh. “What makes you think he still hates you?” She herself hadn’t seen any indication that Harry felt anything less than like for Draco in the past few days. They both seemed much happier.

"I dont know, really." Draco admitted. "Just he gets angry with me over a lot of things, but with other things he isnt? I really dont know anymore, Pansy."

“You could ask him. Or better yet, I could ask him. I could play up the ‘Draco is my best friend and if you hurt him you’ll have to deal with me’ thing.” She nodded approvingly.

Draco gave a light laugh. "You might scare him away. I may be confused, but cunfused sex is better than no sex at all."

"But non-confused sex would be so much better Draco." She said softly, her hand on his arm. "Just let me talk to him, maybe get a feel for what he's going for?"

Draco nudged her and pulled a smile. "See, im fine. Plus were going out together this weekend. Maybe well clear things up then. I dont want a relationship, I just want to know if he hates me or not." Everything but the last part seemed to be addressed to Pansy. For the last part he seemed to be talking to himself more than anyone else.

"So let me get this straight.. You have sex with him. You're going on a date with him. You technically live with him. But you don't want a relationship with him?" She looked confused before sighing. "If you think that'd be the best choice Draco, I'm not stopping you. But.. I know you'd be happy with him. If you let yourself be."

"I just... Its enough right now. This is working. I dont need anything else." He said, still speaking to both himself and Pansy. "Please, dont worry about me. I assure you that if anything happens and I end up dead, you can be the first one to kick Potters arse. Okays?"

"You have to admit.. It would be great for you Draco.." She spoke softly before shaking her head. "Alright.. As long as I can kick his arse."

Draco smiled at her. "Of course you can, Pansy." He said, giving her a loving nudge with his elbow. He took a look at the clock and saw there was only three minutes of class left and began packing up.

Pansy saw him start packing up and did the same, glancing over at Harry. She knew that there was no way Potter was making this just sex. He had to like Draco at least a little.

Professor McGonagall dismissed the class and Draco headed to the door, unsure if he should wait for Pansy or Harry,

Pansy simply winked at him, smacked him between the shoulders, and walked out the door with Blaise. Harry didn’t take long to catch up with him, his smile light as he regarded Draco. “You waited for me.”

Draco watched Pansy leave with Blaise before turning back towards Harry. "Of course. I have ancient runes next... Whens the next class we have together?"

“After your runes class I believe. We have double potions today. One before lunch and one after before I go to divination.” He nodded in confirmation, and lightly nudged Draco’s hand, wanting to hold it.

Draco lightly held onto Harrys hand and bought it up to his lips. "Well, I must really be going. Perhaps I may meet your acquaintance in some distant life." He kissed his hand and gave a small bow. "Until we meet again, my fine, fine sir." Then, laughing his head off, Draco headed towards ancient runes.

“Why can you do that and I can’t?” He grinned, flush still covering his cheeks as his hand is kissed. He smiled as he watched Draco walk away, a content sigh escaping his lips.

Ancient runes was extraordinarily boring, as usual. He took his notes and was dismissed nearly fifteen minutes early. He decided to take a quick walk around the castle and soon found himself in the dungeons ten minutes earlier then he had to be. Draco sighed and sat cross-legged on the floor, waiting for the rest of his peers to show up.

Harry’s class had been dismissed on time, and he made his way towards the potions classroom with a smile on his face. The smile only increased tenfold when he saw Draco. “Is the Professor not here yet?” He asked casually.

Draco glanced up at Harry and motioned for him to pull him off the floor. "I dont know. I got here early. Mind helping me up?"

Harry smiled and held out a hand, taking Draco’s and tugging him onto his feet. A hand on his waist to held guide him. “Would you rather go inside and check or stay out here with me?”

Draco looked at the door then looked back at Harry. "Ill just check quick." He said, opening the door and peering inside. He saw professor Brandt waiting inside. "Come on." He said to Harry, moving inside.

Harry frowned slightly when Draco actually did decide to go in, and sighed. He forced on a smile and followed him inside. He didn’t know where to go. Should he sit down away from Draco like usual? Would Draco think it was weird if Harry sat beside him?

Draco sat in his usual seat and looked up to see of Harry was going to sit with him

Harry had been standing in the middle of the isle, swallowing nervously as he tried to make a decision. Eventually he slowly took a seat beside Draco, looking at him to make sure it was okay.

Draco gave Harrys a smile and took out his supplies as the rest of the class stumbled in. As soon as the class was seated professor Brandt spoke. "Today we will be making Amortenia. The instructions are in your book, and I do so advise you not to drink the potion. Bring it up to me at the end of class, as usual. Good luck!"

“Amortentia? Really?” He grinned widely, and started to gather the ingredients. Since Harry had gotten a minute whiff of Amortentia a few years back, he’s been dying to see if the scents have changed. “Have you ever smelled it Draco?”

Draco helped Harry by pulling out his cauldron and the rest of his supplies. "We were supposed to in sixth year, but I wasnt close enough to it." He shrugged.

“I got a little smell..” He said softly and sighed happily, starting to slice up the first few ingredients. “I can’t wait to see if the scent changed.” He grinned widely at the blonde beside him.

"Im a but curious too, if im honest. Ill chop the unicorn horn." He said, reaching for his cutting board. "What did it smell like for you before?"

“It was treacle tart, a broomstick handle, and Ginny’s hair.. I know that the last one is probably going to change, I don’t think I really loved her. I loved the thought of being with her.” He nodded to himself, smiling at Draco. “Any ideas what you’ll smell?”

"I have no idea. Ive never really loved anything, so this should be interesting." He replied, chopping the horn into even pieces before sliding it into the cauldron.

Harry watched Draco push the ingredients into the cauldron, nodding happily as he goes. “It’ll be cool!” He started to stir it. Four times clockwise, five times counter clockwise. He repeated that once before putting on a low flame.

Professor Brandt was walking around, helping certain students. She stood at the front of the class and made and announcement. "The potions need to sit for a few hours, so once you come back for the second class of the day, they should be done." 

Draco looked up to Harry. "How much more do we have left?"

“We’re almost done I think. One more thing..” He carefully sprinkled in the powered dragonfly wings before putting the lid on the cauldron and smiling at Draco. “There. Done.”

"Lovely. Now what?" Draco asked.

“Now we can go to lunch if you want.” He made sure no one is looking before he pressed a small kiss to Draco’s cheek.

Draco blushed. "Sure, lets go." He said, gathering his stuff and waiting for Harry before moving towards the door.

Harry took his hand, a smile on his face. “You hungry?” He asked, nudging him gently.

Draco smirked at Harry. "Of course I am." He winked.

Harry tugged him out of sight of the others and kissed his cheeks a few more times, before pressing a big kiss to his forehead. “That should keep me satisfied for a while.” He nodded and grinned cheekily at him.

Draco sighed. "Yea. Lets go get some food. Im starved. You hardly let me eat this morning."

"What are you taking about? You even ate my food you prat.” He said with a soft smile, his heart dropping a bit when he heard Draco’s sigh. Did he not like when Harry kissed his cheeks? He would stop. He wanted Draco to want him, and it was obvious that he wouldn’t want Harry if Harry wasn’t good to him.

Draco held onto Harrys hand even tighter and led him to the great hall. "I can sit with Granger and Weasel with you, if you like." He said to him once they reached the hall.

“I wouldn’t mind that. I liked sitting with Blaise and Pansy though.” He smiled softly and bit his lower lip. “You can choose where we sit today. It doesn’t matter to me where we sit. As long as we sit together.” He looked hopeful.

Draco nodded. He took a cautious step towards where he saw Granger sitting. He knew Harry would prefer to sit with them over Blaise and Pansy, so he pulled Harry along with him, taking a seat next to a curious Hermione, leaving enough room for Harry to sit in between them.

Harry smiled and sat between them, holding Draco’s hand under the table. “Hullo Mione. Ron.” He nodded to them and grinned at Draco a bit wider as he started to fill his plate.

"Hello." Draco said softly more to Hermione than Ron. "Is it okay if I sit here?"

Hermione glanced at Harry before smiling at Draco. “Of course you can.” She picked up a cup and sipped at her water. “We’re glad to have you.”

Harry smiled at her gratefully, and gave Draco’s leg a gentle squeeze.

Draco squeezed Harrys hand under the table. "Thanks." He mumbled, beginning to fill his own plate with food.

Harry smiled brightly and bit his lower lip. “So.. Hermione. Draco and I are brewing Amortentia today. I think its going well.” 

She grinned and quickly regarded the two beside her. “Really? Oh Merlin that would be fun! I really do miss potions..”

Draco looked to the two of them and smiled to himself. They really were adorable. He felt eyes on him and saw Ron looking at him peculiarly. Draco gave Harry a quick glance and returned to eating his food, humming happily.

Harry was still holding Draco’s hand, talking about potions with Hermione. When he hadn’t heard Draco say anything for a while, he turned to look at him. Wordlessly asking if something was wrong. 

Ron then spoke up. “Why is he sitting with us?”

"Me?" Draco asked. "Perhaps because I felt like it, Weasel." He said, turning to Harry for help.

Harry gave him a reprimanding tap on his leg for the weasel remark, but doesn’t verbally do so. “Ron. Draco is sitting here because I want him to get along with you guys. Hermione doesn’t have a problem with that so why should you?” He glared lightly. 

Ron groans in anguish. “You’re calling him Draco now? I don’t get why you suddenly like him so much.”

“Yes I’m calling him Draco.” Harry snapped. “And for your information I’ve always liked him this much.”

Draco was confused, but continued listening. "Why do all Weasleys hate me so much." He muttered under his breath.

Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, his mind not catching up with what he had said yet. “Maybe because you used to bully them and call them scum?” He looked at Draco with an innocent expression. “But that doesn’t give him a right to be so mean now.” He glared at Ron. 

“Fine Harry. You do what you want, I’ll let you learn the hard way.” He scoffed and stuffed his face with a biscuit.

Draco lightly kicked Harry under the table. "Well I dont do that anymore." He mumbled, hiding his face in Harrys neck. Draco wasnt sure he wanted to hear the rest of the conversation.

Harry rested his head on top of Draco’s, his hand gently tracing circles onto his sides. After a few moments he sighed and hugged him close. “I know you don’t..”

Hermione grinned at the two and cooed out a soft “Aw”, she reached across the table and holding Ron’s hand. “Look at them Ronald..” She cooed even further when she saw the blush on Harry’s cheeks.

Draco groaned into Harrys neck when he faintly heard Hermiones comment. "Yup, absolutely adorable." He tried to say sarcastically to hide his blush.

Harry let out a soft breathy laugh and held him closer, a small smile on his face. “We are rather cute, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but with my sheer cuteness and your downright sexiness, we make a very adorable coup.. Duo.” He nearly said couple, and he didn’t know how Draco would respond to that.

Draco stayed where he was. "Well... as long as im sexy." He said lightly. He didnt fully understand what Harry said and didnt want to overthink what he thought he heard.

He smiled happily and kissed his forehead, not caring who saw at this point. “Does that mean you agree that I’m cute?” He continued to stroke his sides, and attempt to ignore Hermione’s noises beside him.

"As long as im sexy, you can be whatever you want. Although, I would have to lean more towards the handsome side. You can be cute once i see you in a dress. Not that you even would mind that." Draco chucked into Harry shoulder.

Harry’s cheeks flushed brightly before he grinned widely, gently nuzzling the top of his head. “Perhaps we can go get something at Hogsmeade to.. Try out.” He gave a cheeky expression. “Then you’ll be able to call me cute.”

Draco gave a small grimace. "Id prefer to not to see that." He said, biting Harrys shoulder.

Harry’s cheeks flushed, and he immediately felt self-conscious. “Oh.. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel.. Awkward.” He looked down, and his hand stilled on his side. He glanced at Hermione, but saw that she was already deep in a different conversation.

Draco laughed at Harrys uneasiness. "Id much rather see you without your clothes." he whispered, only loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry swallowed and gave him a small smile. “That makes two of us.” He couldn’t help but put up a few walls. He thought Draco had wanted to do things with him involving Harry’s cross-dressing fetish. Harry had thought he was teasing him about it, but was he really just making fun of him?

"Dont worry, Scarhead. Ive got a few surprises instore for you." Draco said, winking at Harry. He really couldnt wait for this weekends big surprise. He gently kissed him on the cheek before moving back to his shoulder.

Harry smiled at the kiss to his cheek and let out a contented sigh. “Well, thats good, Ferret.” He pressed a kiss to the top of his head, smile still across his lips as he held him, his food long forgotten.

Draco closed his eyes and listened to Harrys breathing. "You really are adorable though." He murmured.

Harry’s smile grew as he heard Draco’s words. “Mm.. Not nearly as adorable as you though.” His eyes slowly fluttered closed, and just sat there holding him. Loving the closeness, and the sense of intimacy that didn’t involve sex for once.

Draco felt himself begin to fall asleep and didnt care. This only caused him to effectivley move even closer to Harry to become more comfortable before dosing off.

Harry rubbed his sides, pressing gentle kisses to the top of his head. He watched Draco start to fall asleep, and pressed another small kiss to the top of his head. He didn’t pay attention to anyone else. Just Draco.

Hermione heard Dracos light snores and looked over to Harry, "What are going to do about him?" She said, trying to keep her voice hushed despite the loudness of the room.

“What do you mean?” He asked softly, running his fingers lightly through Draco’s hair.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean, Harry."

“Well..” He started, playing dumb. “I’m going to let him sleep on my shoulder until lunch is over, then we’re going to go finish our potion.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You arent that stupid. You know what I mean. And what even are you two, because I can assure you that youre not 'just friends' anymore."

Harry looked down a bit, holding him close and letting a soft sigh escape his lips. “Hermione.. Thats really all we are. Just.. Friends. Friends that fool around a bit.” He looked up at her sadly, his arms wrapped tight around him. “He doesn’t want anything more than that with me.. He doesn’t even let me kiss him Mione.. Like.. Really kiss him. He says that its something too special. But..” Harry got a hopeful glint in his eyes. “But we’re going to Hogsmeade together this weekend. Do you think that means anything?”

Hermiones eyes widened at what she heard Harry say. "Im not positive, Harry, but, it might. First off, what exactly do you mean by 'fooling around'" She asked, pushing her hair away from her face.

Harry widened his eyes, too, not realizing how much information he had actually spilled. “Nothing really just.. A few.. uh..” His face flushed. “Do I really have to tell you?”

"Harry..." She said, giving a silent threat.

He blushed brighter and eventually sighed. “We’ve.. shagged a few times.. And done some more stuff you’re not exactly privy to know.”

Hermione felt the urge to cover her ears and screech, or, perhaps, even just cast an obliviate. "So thats why youve been late to class?" She asked, a blush now staining her cheeks too. She turned to see if Ron was listening, but he had long since moved to sit with Seamus.

“Hey. Don’t you care act squeamish! You’re the one who wanted to know.” He blushed brighter at her words. “Yes..” He says slowly, unsure if she was going to approve of their predicament or not.

"Well..." She hesitated. "As long as you two are being safe, which I really hope you are, and it makes you happy, I suppose its okay. We'll just have to keep this bit of information away from Ron though."

“Well I would assume so.” He gently pressed his lips to Draco’s temple before sighing. “Its just so hard Mione.. I just..” He held him close and let out a soft groaning noise. “I just want to hold him, and be able to say he’s mine. But.. But he doesn’t want that. And soon he’ll get sick of me and start shagging with someone else..”

Hermione gave Harry a worried glance before looking at Draco. "Just give him time. You dont know what could be going on inside his head right now."

“Nothing involving me I bet..” He said softly, checking his watch. “Look at this Hermione.. I’ve gone soft. We have five minutes left of lunch and I don’t want to wake him. He just looks so darn cute..”

Hermione took a good look at Dracos face and saw drool running from his mouth. "He drools and snores, Harry. Absolutley adorable." She giggled.

Harry blushed and then glanced in Ron’s direction. “You sure you should be teasing my bloke about how he sleeps?” He raised a brow and smirked happily.

"Well, you better be waking your bloke up. Its time to go." She smiled. Hermione then walked away to meet up with Ron and Seamus to head to their next class.

Harry sat there for a moment more before gently shaking Draco’s arm. “Draco.. Draco wake up. We have to go to class.” He pressed his lips to Draco’s forehead.

Draco let out a confused "What?" before coming back to his senses. "Oh, hey, Scarhead." He said smiling up at Harry with eyes half-lidded from sleep.

Harry smiled softy at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Wakey wakey.. I would have loved to wake you up in a much different way.. But we were in a very public place.”

"Hm? We'll have to try that sometime...." Draco said, a smile forming on his lips.

“In the room right?” He asked, a grin on his face before starting to stand. “Because I’m much too possessive to do this in public. You’re mine. All if your noises, faces, and lust.”

Draco stood up once Harry did. "I could still be fun... No one has to know. Imagine, you being the only one knowing both the torture and lust im feeling, just because were in public." Draco whispered in his ear before dragging him along to the dungeons for their second potions class.

Harry bit his lower lip, thinking about what Draco was saying. “So you’re into public sex?” He grinned softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I could try for you.” He gently wrapped an arm around his waist and leaded him into the room.

"Well that would be lovely. Just nothing too explicit, Potter." He said moving to where they had left their cauldron in their first class.

“So I could suck you off under the table.” He whispered in his ear, flicking his tongue over the shell of it before pulling back, a cheeky expression on his face as he did so. He put a hand on the lid of the cauldron. “You ready for some great smells?”

Draco looked down at Harrys hand. biting his lip. "Lets do it."

“Wait.. The sex thing or the lid?” He asked, looking at him with a mixture of confusion and aroused.

Draco gave a deep laugh. "Lid first, sex later."

Harry grinned and pecked his cheek before lifting the lid. He took in a deep breath.

Draco breathed in through his nose, the smell of apple cider, cinnamon, spearmint, tea, and some musky smell he couldn't place, filling his nose. He took even more deep breaths, wanting to savor the scent forever. He looked over to Harry with a curious expression.

Harry smelled in deeply, a smile on his face before he glances at Draco. “I smell treacle tart again.. And broomstick again.. And..” He leaned in closer, taking another deep whiff. “And I’m not sure..” The scent was musky, but more of a vanilla scent mixed with something else. He hummed happily.

"Only three? I smell five..." Draco said, leaning over the potion with Harry. As he got closer, he still was unable to tell what the final scent was. It had definitely been musky, he could have sworn he had smelt it before. 

 

“What are your five?” He asked, still lost in the scent of his own amortentia delusions. He put his hand on the small of Draco’s back, still trying to work out what his final scent was. “My last one is sweet.. Like.. Like..” He takes another deep breath.

"The first ones appley like apple cider. Then theres cinnamon, spearmint, and fresh tea. And theres something more. Ive smelt it before..." He said, slightly dazed.

Harry looked at him hopefully, wondering if Draco would smell something relating to Harry. Much like Harry had all those years ago when he smelled Ginny’s hair. He suddenly widened his eyes, swallowing nervously. He leaned towards Draco and subtly smelled him. His suspicions were correct. The final smell of his amortentia was Draco. Harry had it worse for Draco than he expected.

Draco saw Harrys smile turn into a look of concentration then into a frown. "Whats wrong?"

“Nothing. I just.. Can’t figure out this last scent.” He swallowed nervously. “Have you figured out yours?”

Dracos brows knitted together. "No. I have smelt it before though..."

Harry gently ran his fingers over Draco’s spine before smiling happily. “Maybe you’ll figure it out.”

"Yea... I do enjoy all the other scents though. It reminds me of home, when I was little. My mum always made me tea with mint and cinnamon buns. And I almost always had an apple with me when we were younger. I suppose its supposed to remind me of simpler times..." Draco said, becoming slightly distant as he recalled various memories the amortenia reminded him of.

“Hey..” He took his hand and gently tugged him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Mine is everything from Hogwarts. Nothing from the Dursleys.. So.. In a way mine was from better times too.” He rested his forehead on Draco’s and held him close.

"I wish it was still like that sometimes. It was so much easier." Draco breathed out. "We should probably turn it in. Once we do we have the rest of the period free"

“Right..” He pressed a kiss to his cheek once more and bottled up the potion into a vial, taking it to the front and smiling happily as he turned it in

As Harry turned in the vial, Draco cleaned up. He casted a scourgify on the table and put their supplies away. He was reluctant to clear the rest of the potion so he just sat there breathing in the scent and zoning out a bit until he heard Harry return.

Harry sat beside him and bit his lower lip, gently pulling him close. “Hey.. You alright?” He gently pulled Draco into his chest, stroking up and down his arm. “You look rather upset.”

Draco snapped out of it and looked at Harry. "Im fine. Do you want to head out? Ill need to clear the cauldron first..."

“If the smell is bothering you we can stay so you can smell it if you want.. I don’t mind.” He pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Don't worry about it." Draco said, clearing it out himself. "I was going to go delusional if I smelt it any longer." He explained to Harry.

“I see.” He smiled softly and helps him clean it out as best he can. “So what do you want to do now?”

Draco shrugged. "No idea."

“Thats very helpful Draco, thank you.” He rolled his eyes before grinning cheekily. “We could go to another broom closet if that would make you happy? Or we could just hang out outside?”

"Either one works for me. I could go for a walk or shag all day if youd like" Draco grinned.

“We could always do both.” He grinned cheekily and started to leads him out of the room, pressing small kisses to his cheeks and neck

Draco gave a quiet moan. "I can do that."

Harry tugged him out of the classroom, carrying both of their bags. “We can shag out by the quidditch pitch.”

Draco smiled. "Lets do that. Or out by the Black Lake..." He said, leading Harry out the hallway towards the exit.

“Mm.. The black lake might be fun.” He grinned and took his hand lightly, humming his approval

"Then lets go" Draco said, dragging him out. Draco let go of his arm and began half running towards the lake. "Ill race you!" He yelled back at Harry.

Harry grinned and laughed softly, chasing after him. “No fair you got a head start!” He tried to catch up, but Draco’s long legs gave him an advantage.

Draco snorted at Harry, making it to the lake at record time. He waited for Harry to come closer to him before he continued. Once he deemed him near enough, Draco ran at him and tackled him to the ground, straddling him while biting at his neck. "Now, lets give that squid a show." He smirked.

Harry was huffing and puffing by the time that he caught up, his cheeks flushing when he was pounced on. He grinned widely and pressed his lips in a thin line. He arched into his touch and shivered. “Damn you and those teeth.. Yeah lets give the squid a show.” He grinned cheekily.

Draco began unbuttoning Harrys shirt. "How far do you want to go?" He asked. He wasn't sure if Harry was as comfortable as he was doing this where anyone could come out and see, though it was unlikely.

“I’ll go as far as you want Draco.” He cooed up to him, taking off his shirt and tossing it to the side. “I’d do anything for you.” He whispered quietly before pulling him down to kiss at his neck.

Draco blushed and moaned as Harry began kissing his neck. He ground their hips together, feeling Harry harden underneath him. "Fuck." He whimpered, arching at the sensation.

He panted slowly, bucking his hips up towards Draco’s. He sucked a small mark onto his neck, holding his hips tightly and grinding against him. “With pleasure.” He tugged at their pants carefully.

Draco began taking his shirt off as Harry removed their pants. Soon enough, they were both naked. Draco moved his mouth and bit and sucked at Harrys chest and neck. "Is it okay if I leave marks?" He panted.

“Of course.” He said breathlessly. “I’m all yours Draco..” He nipped his jaw lightly. “I’ll only let you mark me.” He cooed and swallowed thickly, his hips bucking forward gently and rubbing his hard-on against Draco’s

As soon as he got Harrys approval, Draco latched onto his neck, biting and sucking with renewed fervor. He focused on individual spots, only pulling off of them once he was sure there would be a hickey left behind. "Youre so fucking delicious. I don't want you covering these up. I want everyone to know someones been in your pants and its not them." He growled, rutting more fervently.

“Oh..” Harry moaned out, his eyes fluttering shut as Draco rutted against him. He swallowed thickly and grabbed his hips. “I promise. I’ll show them to everyone who asks. I’ll show them to people who don’t ask. You can put them every where so theres no way someone can’t see.” He slowly tugged him forward, making sure he could line up with Draco’s entrance.

"Fuck, yes." Draco moaned, leaning into Harry.

Harry slowly pushed inside of him, gasping at the tight ring of muscle. He whined in pleasure, pressing kisses wherever he could reach Draco.

Draco gasped, pain rippling through him. He squeezed his eyes shut and clung onto Harry. He let out a low whine and moved his hand to his prick to distract himself. "Fuck, Harry. Youre su-supposed to pre-prepare me first." Draco stuttered through the pain.

“I’m sorry I-“ He swallowed and gripped at his thighs. “I’m sorry I forgot I just.. I just couldn’t help myself. Tel-Tell me when I can go..” He took deep breaths, trying to stay calm.

Draco took a deep breath and tried his best to relax. "Go slow." he hissed through clenched teeth.

“I’m sorry Draco, I should have thought. Hang on.” He took out his wand, swallowing thickly before muttering out a charm that will lubricate him. “I-Is that any better?” He slowly started to push in further.

"Yea, and try this." Draco said, turning over so he was on his back and it was now Harry on top.

Harry shuddered at the sudden change in position, and grinned happily. “Thats more like it..” He started to thrust into Draco, his penetration shallow at first but soon it had gotten deeper.

Draco bit his lip and felt his erection flag a bit. He clutched the grass and waited for Harry to make it all the way in.

Harry saw Draco’s arousal falter, and immediately started to kiss at his neck, gripping him lightly and pumping him. Hoping to get him back to full hardness. He starts to thrust in until he’s completely sheathed.

Dracos breathing was ragged. "Just give me a second..." He gasped. He felt the pain lightly ebb away and his erection come back at fool force. Draco took in a deep breath. "Move, but go slow."

Harry nodded, and slowly pulled out, pushing back in seconds later. His hips moving in slow motions.

Draco still felt a slight burn, but he began to feel pleasure on top of it. 'That's.. that's good." He moaned, a bit surprised.

Harry nodded slowly “Good?” Harry gasped out, desperate to go faster, but he would wait for Draco. “Just.. Just tell me when to go faster.

Draco let Harry go slow for a few more thrust, still becoming used to it. He felt the pain nearly disappear and whimpered out a low, "Faster."

Harry immediately obliged. Not going too much faster, but just fast enough that it was an obvious difference. He panted slowly, letting out sharp gasps and moans every so often

Draco moved his hand on his dick in time with Harrys thrusts. "More. Harder, faster, just _more_ ." He moaned, wanting Harry to just let go.

Harry stared down at him to make sure he was certain before he went faster, starting to lose himself in his thrusts. He watched Draco, staring down at him as he thrust. He loved the look on Draco’s face when he was being taken. It was a magical thing.

Dracos back arched and he began to move his hand blindingly over himself, enjoying the look of pure pleasure on Harrys face. "Don-don't stop." He breathed, feeling himself come close.

Harry gasped out in pleasure. Shaking his head quickly in so much pleasure that he couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"Harry, fuck, im cumming!" Draco shouted, feeling himself spill over his hand. He rode out his orgasm, clenching around Harry. Once he was spent he laid his head in the grass as Harry continued to thrust in out of him feverishly, seeking his own release.

Harry huffed out a few breaths as he continued to thrust, the sudden tightness around him making him see stars. He soon came and collapsed, lowering himself slowly onto Draco. "Fuck.." He gasped out.

Draco felt Harry pulse inside of him before collapsing. "You okay?" He asked, gently pushing Harry off of him.

"Yeah.." He panted out lightly. "Sorry." He rolled off to the side, making sure he pulled out before he just lays beside him. His heart was still racing, and he had a feeling it always would when he was with Draco.

Draco tried to pull himself into a seated position, wincing. "That was..."

"I'm sorry.." He said again, his voice softer this time. "I know.. It was awful for you. I.. I'm sorry." He looked down, swallowing lightly as he closed his eyes. "how bad was it?"

"It was great." Draco breathed. "A bit rocky at the start, but still amazing." He leaned over and gave Harry quick kiss on the forehead.

Harry looked up at him with shock, a small smile curling onto his lips when he receives the peck. "Really..? You liked it?"

Draco quietly laughed. "Of course I did."

Harry beamed up at him now, his smile bright. "Honest?" He shifted so he was facing Draco

"Must I really say it a thousand times, Scarhead? I really enjoyed your cock up my arse." Draco murmured, leaning over yet again and placing small kisses over the various hickeys he left. "Sorry about those."

"Just checking." He said softly, his eyes fluttering closed. Each peck drove him wild, and he craned his neck so Draco could get a better angle. "Mm. Don't be sorry. I rather like hickeys. Always have."

Draco bit Harry and pulled off once he left his mark. "Kinky little shit." He muttered, enjoying the look of the bruises across his neck and collar.

He grinned at the blonde in front of him, his hair ruffled, his eyes brighter than before. He leaned in and rested his forehead on Draco's. Grin still on his face. "Yeah, but you lov.. Like me." He nuzzles their noses together lightly before pulling back and smiling brightly at him.

Draco hadn't been paying attention to what Harry had said because he had finally recognized the smell from potions. He automatically pulled away from Harry and looked at him with wide eyes. He finally realized why he had known the scent. Double checking to make sure he wasn't mistaken, Draco nuzzled himself into Harrys neck and inhaled. The scent had been Harrys sweat the entire time. He internally groaned and moved away from Harry, lying on his back next to him. "Its getting dark out."

Harry had frowned when Draco put the distance between them, and but his lower lip when he moved away completely. "I.." He went to speak, but the words got lost in his throat. He knew it was too good to be true. There was no possible way Draco would hold him and love him like couples do. There would be no lazy cuddles after sex. There were no kisses to be heard of, no sweet words. Just light praise and maybe a peck on the cheek, followed by a lot of teasing. Harry shook his head lightly and hugged his knees, swallowing nervously as he fought to get his courage back. "Right.. Maybe we should go then?" He started to tug on his shirt, looking around for his pants.

"Yea. Are you sure youre okay? You seem... off." Draco said, hearing the change of tone in Harrys voice. He pulled on his shirt and threw Harry his pants. "Here."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Totally fine." He wasn't. But Draco wouldn't really care about that. He probably only asked to be polite. He pulled on his pants and stood up. "Shall we go on then?"

Draco pulled on his own pants. "Harry..." He said hesitantly. "I-I don't like seeing you like this." Draco fretted.

Harry felt his heart grow heavier, and he had to take in a deep breath before he could speak again. "Seeing me like what? Nothing has changed." Which was true. Harry had just been hit with reality is all. He would stop trying to pretend this would expand into anything other than a few shags and a petty crush. He wouldn't even dare to hope anymore. He didn't have a reason for Draco to like him anyway. He was a mess. His hair was always ratty, he had terrible eyesight, he was too scrawny, too short, too stupid. But Draco.. Draco was perfect. His hair was perfect, he could see perfectly, he was lean but not too lean, he was tall, and he was a bloody genius. Why would someone like Draco want to be with someone like him anyway?

Draco picked up his bag and waited for Harry. "If... If you say so." Draco sighed.

"I say so." Harry gave him a terse nod and walked beside him. He longed to hold the blonde's hand, but didn't want to indulge his stupid fantasy. It would never come true. He was Draco's, but Draco would never be his.

Draco began to feel distant and hurt. They walked back to the school in silence, neither one even looking at each other. Once they reached the door, Draco looked at Harry wistfully before stepping inside. Just as his heart began to mend itself, it broke again.

Harry thrust his hand forward and grabbed Draco's wrist. His heart throbbing. He needed one last kiss. One last moment of weakness before he shut his heart for good. He slowly pulled Draco in, and pressed his lips to the blonde's forehead. Tears now pooling at the corners of his eyes. He knew Draco would pull away any second now. And that would be the last time Harry tries to kiss him. The last time Harry can pretend they were having an intimate moment. The last time Harry can pretend his heart wasn't breaking with each peck, thrust, and moan. He just stood there, facing Draco. His lips pressed gently into his forehead. He hoped the blonde wouldn't make him leave any time soon. But classes were about to start again, and Harry knew how much Draco hated to be late.

Draco leaned into Harry, pulling him into a hug. He pulled away from him only to place his own kiss nothing but an inch from Harrys lips. Draco wiped his thumb under Harrys eyes, removing the tears that were there. "Lets go to the room. We can skip a class for one day, Harry. You really aren't all right." He worried. "We can go back and just take a nap? Is that okay?" Draco asked, placing another kiss on Harrys face, this one right underneath his right eye. "Please? It kills me to see you like this."

Harry had shut himself off as soon as Draco pulled away. The kiss close to his lips barely registering in his mind. He swallowed, his eyes starting to get red as he simply nodded. "We uh.. We don't have to skip class M-Malfoy.. You like class.." He wiped at his own eyes, trying so hard to fight the feelings that had been bottling up and close to exploding. "I'll be alright. Honest.." He took a deep shaky breath. "You don't need to go out of your way to make sure I'm alright." He was like a stone. His heart aching, but it was obvious how much he was trying to fight it. What was wrong with him? He had faked happiness for years, and yet he suddenly couldn't do it anymore? "It shouldn't kill you to see me like this. It doesn't kill anyone else.."

"Please, Harry. Don-don't think that way. Just, please. It-its too much on you and you need a break. I can miss history of magic, please just come with me." Draco begged, feeling himself fall apart as he heard Harry call him 'Malfoy'. He felt tears of his own form in his eyes. He leaned over and pressed his forehead against Harrys. "Please." He whispered one last time, placing another kiss and another and another all over Harrys face. He needed him to snap out of it. He deserved so much better.

"But you like History of Magic.. I can't let you miss your class.." His voice cracked a few times as he tried to hold in all of his tears. He couldn't have Draco be crying.. Why was Draco crying? Harry felt his heart break all over again, and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco, pulling him into his chest and moving his forehead away. He didn't need the temptation of Draco's lips right there. "Fine we.. We can go back up to the room. We can nap just.. Just please don't cry Draco please.."

Draco was confused. Wasn't he supposed to be doing the comforting? He took in a shaky breath and looked back up at Harry, who was still holding back tears. "Im sorry..." He whispered, he hadn't meant to make Harry even more upset. "Can we go though?" He looked down and rested his head on Harrys shoulder, holding him tight.

Harry didn't say a word, just shook his head, swallowed, and lifted Draco up into his arms. He just wanted to sleep. He just wanted to forget his heart had been broken tonight. His heart had never actually been broken before, but he knew doing it sober was usually a bad idea, but Harry didn't have any alcohol. So he would settle for a nap. He held tight to Draco as he carried him up the stairs, gently laying him down on the bed as he entered the room.

Draco easily fell half-asleep in Harrys arms, long before they even entered the room. He was exhausted and didn't know how he was still keeping himself sane. As soon as he was laid down on to a bed he mumbled a slurred "Sorry." towards Harry before snuggling into the warmth of his blankets, falling asleep.

Harry felt the tears fill his eyes again, and he only spoke because he knew Draco wouldn't hear him. "It's not your problem.. It's mine Draco.." He sat down beside him and choked out a sob, trying to stay under control. After a while he got up and went for the bathroom, brushing his teeth and deciding to just get ready for bed. He walked back into their room, and looked at Draco. He leaned in and pressed one more gentle kiss to the top of his head before returning to his own bed. Feeling as though there were too much space there without Draco occupying it with him. Who had he been trying to fool earlier? There wouldn't be a last kiss from Harry until Draco was sick of him. Until Draco came to his senses and found someone better. Then Harry would be like a kicked crup. He'd avoid Draco and his new lover at all costs, he'd probably stay in someone else's room just so he wouldn't have to see them together. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle that.

Dracos sleep was restless. He woke up to a stream of silent tears falling as he usually did, but he didn't dare to wake Harry up. He muffled his sobs into a pillow, staying awake, alone with his thoughts for the rest of the night, the tears returning more often than not. He couldn't describe how he felt. It was both complete emptiness and fullness at the same time. It was both the need to scream and sob, and the nothingness and solitude he felt. He didn't recognize himself anymore as he screamed internally. He hugged himself in hopes to hold himself together instead of breaking into a million pieces. He hadn't realized how long he had been staring into space until small rays of light began pouring into the window from the outside. Draco sighed and fell back into his bed.

Harry had woken up when the sunlight hit his eyes. He sat up groggily, the amount of sleep he had had only made him more tired. He looked over at Draco's bed, and swallowed thickly. He sat up and walked over, sitting on the edge of his bed for a moment before giving him a light peck on his temple. "I'm sorry Draco.." He whispers before getting up and getting in the shower.

Draco opened his eyes once Harry left and tried to sit up in bed, feeling immensely sore. He groaned at the pain laid back down. He would be able to do much at all today. He patiently waited for Harry to finish his shower so he could draw himself a hot bath.

When Harry walked back in, towel around his waist, he frowned. "Oh.. You're awake. And.. In pain?" Harry asked with a sad expression. "I'm sorry.. I.." He looked down and shakes his head.

"Im fine, its nothing to worry about." Draco said, wincing as he tried to get up. "Im just going to stay inside today and wait it out. Ill be good as new by tomorrow." He attempted a smile, but It looked more like a grimace as he finally managed to stand.

Harry looked at him sadly, and decided then and there that he'd never think of himself when it came to this.. odd agreement between them. Last night Harry had been so caught up in feeling pleasure right there right at that second, that he had completely forgotten to go slow for Draco. He would make Draco cum first, or Harry just wouldn't cum at all. "Do you need me?" He asked quietly

"No, ill be fine. You shouldn't miss class for me." Draco sighed, limping towards the bathroom to start a bath. He could still feel mud and grass all over himself from the night before.

Harry's heart hadn't been prepared for that deafening blow. Draco didn't need him. Harry teared up, the tears streaming down his cheeks silently before he entered the bathroom. "I.. I-I need you.." He said softly, walking over and gently pecking the top of Draco's head. "Just.. Just wanted to let you know th-that you are needed.." After Harry's own words he quickly got dressed and rushed out the door, not wanting to hear the rejection in Draco's voice any longer. That's just how it would always be for him, wouldn't it? Harry will always need Draco, but Draco will never need him. Harry had wished he had held Draco in his arms last night, but he knew that doing so would only prolong the inevitable heartbreak. So he just went to his first class. Not another word being said, not another tear shed.


End file.
